Kami No Itte Z
by DesertChocolate
Summary: The Future Warrior and friends receive warnings of the enemies returning from the grave with insane powers. The source is a strange world, called Earth like their own world, yet very different. All they have to go on is a location. A school called Kouh Academy. At the same time, a pervert named Issei finally has a girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This story is what happens when you replay Dragonball Xenoverse, rewatch the DBZ movies and the Abridged, all while reading Highschool DxD for the first time. In other words, inspiration. And so, this came out. I'll add some stuff later to clear up some of the ways the universes differ from canon, but for now I hope you guys like this.**

 **Please Read and Review.**

 **(Oh, and I don't own either franchise. DB and all related belong to Akira Toriyama, the granddaddy of imported anime, and Highschool DxD is owned by Ishibumi Ichiei and Mishima Hiroji. Please support the official releases.**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In Otherworld, in the skies high above the planet of the Sacred World of the Kais, titans clashed. The air shook with thunder, and mountains were turned to gravel with the ease of glass shattering. Bright blasts of energy, yellow, red, and blue, turning the skies into a blaze of fireworks and smoke. Humanoid bodies flew through the air at superhuman speeds, breaking the sound barrier over and over again.

As the battle continued, a man on the planet's surface watched in horror. He had purple skin, pointed ears, and long white hair. He clutched at his head as he stared upwards.

"Why?" He whined. "Why do they have to destroy my planet!?" He wailed. "This isn't a spar, it's a warzone!"

"It's your fault." He turned to see an old man sitting behind him, sipping peacefully at his tea. The old man was also ignoring the fight in favor of leering at the nude magazine spread out before him. Shorter than his counterpart, with darker purple skin, a small mustache, and rapidly disappearing hairline, the perverted old man giggled manically as he continued to read.

"They told me they just wanted a quick spar!" The younger man whined.

The old man scoffed, his pity lacking. "The most powerful beings in the universe wanted a quick spar? Hey, why don't you invite Lord Beerus!? Maybe he'd like to join in, so that way the whole planet goes instead of just one continent heheheheheheh!"

Kibito Kai frowned at Elder Kai, who ignored him completely in favor of the magazine once more. Seeing he would get no sympathy from his fellow Kai, he looked back at the fight. Another explosion turned a lake into a valley, flash-steaming the whole body of water.

"I suppose," Kibito Kai said sadly. "I can borrow the Dragon Balls later to wish it all fixed."

He winced as a pair of golden ki discs sliced several mountains to pieces.

"And make it indestructible while I'm at it."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There are few things in the world as exhilarating as a good fight. The breakneck speeds as you dodge and return blows. The sweat flying from your fists. The feel of ki flowing through you until your skin feels like its going to explode. A good fight is the best feeling in the world.

Although I might be biased in that opinion.

I was in the middle of combat with some of the greatest warriors of time and space. It had been an impromptu thing. Just meeting up and talking at first. But I think we'd all known what was going to happen.

And now, I was trading blows with Piccolo, trying my best to get past the guard he'd set up. As my fists slammed into his arms, the Namekian grinned. "You've gotten stronger."

I didn't have time to thank him for the compliment, as he suddenly boosted away from me. I felt the sudden surge of ki behind me and turned to see a short bald man with six dot on his forehead charging a ridiculously familiar attack.

"KAME…" A blue light glowed between Krillins hands as he grinned. "…HAME…"

No time to dodge. I winced, and crossed my arms over my chest. This would hurt.

"…HAA!"

The Kamehameha slammed into me like a freight train. I desperately brought my ki to bear, using it as a small 'shield' as I withstood the force. Luckily for me, this battle was a free-for-all, and Krillin's focus on me left him open.

Krillin's attack was cut short when a woman kicked him in the face.

Krillin's attack ended as he yelped in pain, rubbing his nose. "Ahhh! What the hell 18?"

"Don't let your guard down." 18 said with her usual confident tone. The blonde powerhouse was in her husband's face immediately, forcing him on the defensive as they traded blows at superhuman speed.

I didn't let that distract me, instead shooting off towards another target, this one with blonde hair as well, on glowing. He spun to see me, and grinned.

Like that, we were charging each other. I charged a green ball of energy in my hand and tried to slam into his chest, only for him to duck around it, wincing.

"Please don't use Broly's techniques." Gohan said with a small smile. The smile widened when I didn't let my miss stop me from going into another move, our moves smooth as we began trading blows and techniques over and over. I managed to grapple him long enough to kick him away, and fired a purple blast of energy that left him careening through the sky.

The teenage fighter stopped himself in midflight, light green eyes shinning brightly. "Good one." He grinned, a bit of his Saiyan blood rising to the fore. "But Galick Gun isn't going to do it. So lets kick things up a notch!"

With unspoken agreement we both reached deep within ourselves. I couldn't help the giddy grin as I found that pool of energy that represented my greatest form.

Beyond Kaioken, my answer to the Super Saiyan states, an ability that was all me. My full potential. And of course, Gohan, the first person to ever reach that level of power, was right there with me.

We stood across from each other. He was smirking confidently, a blue white aura surrounding him. I was grinning like loon, filled with fierce joy. It had taken a lot to reach this level. So worth it though.

Before we could clash though, two more fighters appeared nearby. Two fighters whose energy I could barely sense, and only because of my own training. Gohan and me turned to see them.

The two greatest of their race, legendary across the universe, and now the equals of Beerus himself (At about eighty percent power that is).

Goku laughed, his blue hair blowing in the wake of his own power. "You guys are having fun!" He smirked dangerously, getting into his stance. "Mind if we cut in!?"

Vegeta scowled, his hair just as blue, and ki just as monstrously powerful as Goku's. "Hmf. Well as long as we can have our battle afterwards Kakorott!" His eyes turned to me, and his scowl turned into a murderous grin. "Well then my former student. Let's make sure you haven't been slacking!"

A sane person would have been horrified. They would have quit. They would simply lied there and hoped that the journey to the afterlife went smoothly. This was Goku and Vegeta. They had faced monsters the likes of which civilizations had feared, and come out alive. They could destroy planets in the time it took to sneeze.

A sane person would have ran screaming.

Gohan and I didn't get to the power levels we had by being sane. Piccolo, 18, and even Krillin. We had all been there, in the trenches, and come out on top. We were worthy of this battle.

Gohan and I turned to face the Super Saiyans beyond Super Saiyans. Piccolo took a spot alongside us, quickly followed by 18.

Krillin groaned as he came to float alongside us. "Are we seriously going to do this you guys?"

I finally spoke. I told my fellow human, and former sensei of one thing.

That this is what we did.

He grinned sheepishly at that. "Yeah." He got into his stance. "Well Goku, Vegeta? Bring it!"

The two Saiyans grinned, and shot forward to meet us.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

My name is Oishi. Three years ago, I was summoned by the dragon Shenron, and brought to Toki Toki City by Trunks Briefs, a legendary warrior, and protector of time. Apparently Shenron had chosen me at random from a list of candidates. There are probably universe where others were brought forth. In this timeline, it was me.

One hundred percent human, with maybe two techniques to my name, and power level weaker than your average Saibaman. I never told Trunks, but the only thing that got me past my first fight with Raditz was pure stubbornness.

That bastard almost took me apart when we first fought. Even with Goku and Piccolo, already legendary warriors in their own right, helping me, I nearly died fighting him. I think on some level I needed that. That lesson of just what was at stake. Of how much I had to learn about martial arts, of far a person had to go to even stand in this new world, let alone be of use.

After that first mission, I put everything I had into training. I didn't know why Shenron picked me. But I had a job to do. And I put everything on the line to do it. I learned every technique I could, learning styles alongside my fellow Time Patrollers, taking on the Parallel Quests created by Trunks' mother, Bulma Briefs, to become stronger, to obtain the equipment and skills I needed to survive.

I'm lucky. I know that now. It's kinda scary to think about what would have happened without Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time by my side, giving me access to teachers and skills I needed. Even with them, I almost died. But I got stronger. Me, a normal human, and I went from getting thrashed by Raditz to going toe to toe with Majin Buu.

Of course, there was the reason for why I was even summoned. Two people from the future, Towa and Mira.

God I hated them.

On some level I could at least respect Mira. He was like me. A blue skinned android with white hair, buil like a tank, he acted like a fighter trying to find the next challenge. Even for all his arrogance, that was something I could understand, and it's why I fought so hard to match him, and eventually beat him. He's the closest thing to rival I had until Demigra showed up.

Towa on the other hand. So smug and self-satisfied. Always mocking me, that little smirk on her face as her voice slithered against my ears, telling how fruitless my efforts were. Taking control of heroes and villains alike, boosting their power forcing me to take them on, breaking my fists on iron hard skin as her laugh filled my mind.

I spent hours training with nothing but the motivation of smacking that smirk off her face.

In the end though, Towa and her android turned out to be pawns of someone bigger. A former enemy of the Supreme Kai of Time. Demigra. Known as the Demon God, he had been trapped outside of time 75 millions years ago but the pink Kai, and had been working all that time to come out.

That guys was a jerk.

There were a lot of battles. Frieza, Cell, Buu, all found themselves boosted by the power of Demigra, coming back to life to challenge every attempt to fix the timeline. And then, Lord Beerus. Known as the Kami of Destruction.

The second strongest person I've ever fought. Me and Goku brought everything we had to the table. I used every technique I had, looking for every opening I could. Goku used the power of his fellow Saiyans to reach the form known as Super Saiyan God, reaching a level of power beyond anything we'd ever seen.

And even then, it was only the fact that Beerus seemed to see the pair of us as interesting that kept us alive. Like I said. Lucky.

Demigra tried to take over Beerus' mind in the middle of our battle. That was his first mistake. Beerus easily ignored the attempt, and became livid, swearing to destroy Demigra no matter the cost. Trunks, in a decision that I will always hold over his head, decided to challenge Beerus for the right to battle Demigra. Along with Whis.

Whis will forever be the worst person I've ever fought. He was so kind as well. Complimenting me on my techniques as I bled and broke from the mildest blows he lazily directed at me. He disappeared every time I felt even moments from scratching him, only politely tap my shoulder from behind and send me flying.

Beerus and Whis are the only people I've never truly defeated. And with Whis, that title will last a long time.

Still, Trunks and I passed the test. Beerus toke a nap. Whis bid us good luck. All that was left was Demigra.

It took everything we had to beat him. Demigra used every trick he had to try and kill us. It turned into a game of one-upmanship. He brought Buu, Frieza, and Cell. Supreme Kai of Time sent me and Goku to take them down. He appeared in Toki Toki City, and proclaimed himself the new ruler. I took him on. He took over Trunks. I beat down my best friend. Goku came back, his latest boost in power making him immune to Demigra's possession. So Demigra tried to me over.

Supreme Kai of Time defended me against that attack. To this day, the most terrified I've ever been is when I thought I would be turned into a monster.

After this constant back and forth, he sort of… lost his mind. He teleported into the Time Vault. A large room containing magical scrolls holding the events of different periods of history going back to the beginning of time. In that moment, he planned to destroy the vault, and remake history in his image.

There, he killed me.

I don't know how I came back. Goku says I simply appeared, helped him, and ran off to fight Demigra. I don't know. What I do know is that I followed the mad demon king. There, in his former prison of massive crystals floating in a land of darkness, we clashed.

It was awesome. Everything I went through, fighting alongside my heroes. All too finally have a battle of my very own, against an opponent who should have outclassed me, and coming out his equal. Me, a human, putting Demigra down. There's no feeling better for a martial artist than taking on a strong opponent and bringing him down.

In the end, with the energy of my masters I brought down the would-be king, using a Kamehameha I haven't been able to replicate since to turn him to dust. Like I said. Awesome.

Since then, my job has been cleanup. Taking care of the last remnants of Demigra's plans, training alongside my masters and fellow Time Patrollers. I was feeling pretty good about life.

Of course, as I found myself getting knocked out by the combined blows of Goku and Vegeta, slamming into the ground, I reminded myself that there was always someone better.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Man, that new form's no joke!" Krillin chucked, then winced at the pain that shot through him with the laugh.

We were all resting in a crater left by one of our attacks, simply trying to rest.

Goku, who was in his base form, laughed sheepishly as I threw Krillin one of healing capsules, which the bald monk took with a grin. "Sorry Krillin. I've been fighting Vegeta and Whis so often lately I kinda don't know my own strength."

"No need to apologize Kakarott." The Prince of Saiyans turned to Gohan and me. "I understand the bald man, but you both need more training! That was pathetic! You're playing in the big leagues, so get back to work!"

Gohan sighed. "Come on Vegeta! I'm trying to be a professor, I don't have a lot of time to train anymore."

"Then spend a few days in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." Piccolo said, putting his turban on. "I know things are peaceful, but that's no excuse for letting your abilities go to waste."

"And you don't even have that excuse!" Vegata barked at me. I sighed as my old masters sharp eyes glared at me. "As the only human I know worth a damn in a fight," He ignored Krillin's muffled 'hey!' "You can't slack on your training! Especially with that job of yours!"

In an odd way, this was Vegeta showing he cared. He'd probably be just as harsh if Goku or his own son was falling behind in strength.

It didn't make seeing my every attack getting slapped aside by bursts of blue aura any less annoying to watch.

The five of us had done damage sure. But not enough to put them down. Not even close. Kamehamehas, Destruct-o-disks, Galick Guns, even the Sphere of Destruction I'd learned from Beerus, all did nothing close to permanent damage.

I think we were all thinking about that. Piccolo sat nearby, seemingly deep in meditation. His clenched fist said different. Krillin and Gohan were laughing just a bit, but anyone could see the light in their eyes. The light that only came when a new limit had to be surpassed.

As for me, I knew it was time to see if there any new Parallel Quests. Back to training.

18 had been ignoring us all in favor of stretching out her body. Unlike the rest of us, her android body only needed a bit of time to return to full power thanks to the engine within her. She could probably fight for centuries if need be, as long as her opponents didn't completely outclass her.

Now, she turned to look at me. "Hey brat." I gave her my attention. "Looks like you have a call." She threw over my scouter, which was vibrating slightly. She came up and sat next to Krillin, who gave her a love struck grin.

Blinking, I put on the device. Ignoring Vegeta, who was now back to berating a sheepish Gohan ('Why do you even waste time with Super Saiyan anymore!? Just go into your Ultimate form damnit!') I answered and greeted the person as Goku pulled Vegeta away from his oldest son.

"Come back now!" Trunks voice was loud enough to be heard by the rest, who turned to look over at me. "Something is going on with the scrolls!"

I shared a frown with the others as I told Trunks I'd be right over.

"What do you think it is?" Krillin asked, the old warrior sensing what we all could. The storm that was coming.

"You need me to take you home?" Goku asked me, face worried.

I shook my head, telling him I had it handled. After all, I'd long since learned Instant Transmission as well.

"All right then. Good luck!" The Saiyan from gave me a wave as his Prince scowled.

"And keep training damnit!" His face softened just a bit. "And uh…" He coughed. "Tell Trunks I said hi."

I grinned. If there was any reason Vegeta was one of my favorite masters, it was that hidden softspot of his. Saying my goodbyes, I thought of home, and lifted my hand to place two finger on my forehead. Before I left, I managed to hear Kibito Kai running over and yelling at us about the destruction of him.

Then I was gone.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"It's been like this for the last few minutes." Trunks said grimly. He was wearing his usual coat, his sword strapped securely to his back. "They just keep doing that."

The Supreme Kai of Time shook her head. "I've never seen anything like this. It's like the scrolls can't make up their minds." The large white owlike being next to her trilled, sounding as confused as the rest of us.

I gave the bird a look. Tokitoki still confused me. I still had no idea what he was, or why Demigra had thought he was so important. All I knew was that he could apparently 'create' time. Which made no sense to me. Then again, that's why I wasn't the Kai of Time.

I looked back at the pile of scrolls opened before them. All were showing images of something impossible. The future. Our future.

I watched one that showed Trunks fighting desperately against Cell over Toki Toki City. The powerful being was smirking as strange circles with weird symbols glowed on his skin. Every blow Trunks dealt was blocked by a strange barrier. As I watched, Cell charged his Perfect Shot attack, a green energy blast I'd also learned that took a few seconds to charge before being fired. Only now it was instantaneous, and sent Trunks flying back like a cannon, showing more power than it had with none of the waiting time.

Another scroll showed me, taking on Kid Buu. The Majin was taking all my best shots with glee, showing no concern for any of my blows. My Spirit Sword, a blade of ki made to pierce through anything, shattered on his chest. As I watched, Kid Buu missed a blow at my chest and instead slammed into the ground. Just like that, all of Toki Toki City's main platform shattered. A place built to withstand supernovas, turned to rumble with an errant blow. Kid Buu laughed silently with glee as he flew towards the other me.

Then there was Frieza. He was in his new Golden Form, taking on Goku and Vegeta. And he was outpacing them. Members of his ace were generally fast, that was true. But this was insane. He had already been a powerhouse, but what the scroll was showing was Frieza so quick that Goku and Vegeta, even in their new forms, were obviously moving in slow motion to him. Goku and Vegeta suddenly fell in a series of blows that I could only barely see.

As the two most powerful heroes in existence fell dead, I could see the other Time Patrollers and Z-Fighters fighting in the background. Every villain we had ever faced, from Appule to Omega Shenron, was tearing apart my home.

And floating high above the chaos was a person. A man I guessed. He watched the carnage as men and women were turned into little more than corpses. And as the four of us watched, he laughed. Long and hard, he laughed and laughed.

"Who is that?" Trunks asked, turning towards us. Me and Kai could only shake our heads. Whoever the man was, he didn't exist the history we knew.

"This is all so wrong." Kai pouted. "The scrolls don't show future event, only past moments. For them to do this…"

I asked the question that had been on my mind. Namely, what could we do to prevent this?

The Kai frowned. She placed a hand on her chin, thinking as Trunks and me waited. For all her seeming youth, the Supreme Kai of Time had spent millions of years studying these scrolls. If anyone could figure this out, she could.

"I have no idea what to do."

…First time for everything I guess.

"For right now," She said softly. "I'm going to find out where the interference is coming from. If we can track what is causing these images, we can get started on stopping this," She waved at the image of my corpse being thrown to the ground, Kid Buu's fist having caved in my chest. "From happening."

We all nodded. I only had more question to ask. A simple one.

Namely, what was with the chess set? One scroll showed only a chess board. Only one half had pieces, all of which glowed red. Fifteen in all.

No one had an answer to that.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Across the universe, Issei Hyoudou, known as Ise by his friends, was in tears. He'd been asked by a girl. A cute girl no less! Amano Yuuma-chan, a beautiful girl. With oppai even!

After so many years of thinking of himself as unpopular, he was finally on his way!

As Ise slowly drifted away from Yuuma, he didn't notice the sinister grin that sprouted on her face. A murderous grin, one that only a monster would make.

What a fool. Thinking a dream come true was on its way, and never knowing about the monster on the door of the world, bringing with it beings with power beyond any other.

You really had to feel sorry for Raynare.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Important Authors Note:** So, hope you guys enjoyed what is, at best, an introductionary chapter. As of now, the Future Warrior is only around level 85 on a scouter. Not even close to Goku and Vegeta in their SSGSS forms, which is why he and the rest got thrashed.

I do of course have plans for him to get to the coveted level 99, but this is me saying from the start that I knew the biggest danger of this story was turning it into a Self-Insert Mary Sue. And so, Oishi has very specific weaknesses and character flaws that will come later in the story. I also chose to never have him directly say anything. The story will go to other characters points of view, many times in fact, but Oishi's chapters are first person and everything he say will go

I told them something.

In order to perserve his status as a silent protagonist while still giving him a personality. He is, of course, an unreliable narrator by necessity, with his points of views on things differing from other characters, and I plan to have that as a plot point.

Most important though, The Future Warrior is a Gateway character. His/her entrance into the world also brings other skills, techniques, and people to it. He/she lets you have a solid way of bringing up a whole lot of things, like ultimate question of is Asia can take Appule in a fight (Yes, in a win for Asia that surprises no one).

He is a really powerful character of course, considering he knows several techniques that are explicit world destroyers. But even Yamcha, known for being the weakest of the Z-Fighters, would be a game changer in most universes.

(Seriously, drop Yamcha in Gotham, it would be hilarious)

Finally, power levels are going to be done with the level system from Xenoverse. This to simplify the whole process, as power levels are bullshit, but a level system give you a ballpark.

To use World of Warcraft as an example, two character who are both level 100 aren't necessarily equal. The different racial traits, tactics, skills, and armor/weapons can make them very different beasts in battle. But, with a specific level, you at least have some idea of what you're dealing with.

Anyways, this Authors Note doesn't cover everything. But that's all things the story itself can tell you. I'm in some untreaded territory for me, so please let me know what you guys liked, or would like to see later. Peace, and please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own neither Dragon Ball, nor Highschool DxD. They are pretty cool though.**

 **Please Read and Review to feed my addiction.**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"It's from another world!"

I looked up from my tea. Across from me sat Whis. He was apparently just hanging out while Beerus was off destroying some world that had offended him a millennia ago. He had brought some tea leaves with him, and I offered to brew him a cup, which got a cheery smile in return.

Now the blue skinned man and I sat in front of the little house in front of the Time Vault, drinking tea peacefully as he described how he had finally mastered the making of ice cream. Listening to that, it was hard to imagine the being capable of putting the smack down on every known creature in existence was sitting in front of me espousing the virtues of chocolate syrup rather than powder on ice cream.

The Supreme Kai of Time had appeared out of nowhere, gleefully staring at us. Trunks was just behind her, giving Whis a polite smile that was returned.

After a moment of thought, I answered by simply asking what she meant. Well, to be specific, I gave some variation of the word, 'huh?'

The Guardian of Time pouted like a small child. "The scrolls remember!? I found where the energy was coming from!"

As she placed a scroll on the small table, Trunks shook his head. "You won't believe this."

That one got a bit of surprise from me, and I put my full attention on the Kai. I asked what she'd found.

"The images we were getting!" She seemed to get more excited with every word. "It's from a world that has nothing to do with ours! Another Earth, but unlike ours in every way."

"Another universe?" Whis asked, intrigued. The Kai noticed him finally, blanching as she spun her head around. Whis smiled gently. "Lord Beerus is out destroying planets. I asked to simply sit and drink with his student in the meanwhile."

The Kai sighed in relief, then nodded, though she still gave me a little annoyed look. "Yes! A universe with its own Earth like ours, and humans too! But no Saiyans, Namekians, Majins, or any other races. The Earth is shaped completely different from ours, and they have their own history!"

I couldn't help but ask why she was so excited.

"Don't you get it!?" She waved her arms up and down, annoyed at how boneheaded I was being. "It's a whole other world, with new people, countries, and-"

"Foods?" Whis asked. His eyes sparkled, a wide smile sprouting on his face.

"Y-Yes, I suppose." She responded. She continued, turning serious. "Unfortunately, we can't tell when things will happen. All we have is a city, and a place inside it."

Trunks spoke next, taking a cookie off the table as he did. "As far as we can tell, whatever is happening with the scrolls definitely starts at a high school in the city. From there, the events branch out too much to track." He took a bite, his face comically full of cookie as spoke his next sentence. "This mission is unlike any other. We need to infiltrate that school, and track whoever is responsible from there. As far as I can tell, this world doesn't have any threats to us. They just seem like normal people. But if something there is threatening us, we need to find it."

I couldn't help but feel nervous. I asked Trunks what he wanted me to do. I mean, I was a warrior. I broke things with my bare fist. I wasn't an infiltration expert.

Trunks nodded. "We know. And that's why we want to ask some of the others for help."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Oishi, Trunks, and the Supreme Kai of Time discussed their plans, Whis continued to imagine just what kinds of foods the new world might offer.

Maybe Beerus and he should pay a visit? After all, as long as no one annoyed his master, this new world would be fine.

Whis blissfully sighed as he pictured the bevy of delicacies to come.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You want me to come along on a mission?" Gohan pointed at himself, looking confused.

"And me?" Bulma Briefs, from the universe where Androids 17 and 18 had taken over the world, and also my best friend's mom looked as confused as Gohan did.

I nodded in response to their questions. Trunks still looked really uncomfortable, but he sat next to me regardless. Videl was next to Gohan, her baby in her arms. Little Pan was looking around at us in interest, apparently fascinated with the color of Trunks and Bulma's hair, as well as the general appearance of TokiToki City.

"Why Gohan?" Videl scowled, looking at me. "He's a father now! It's dangerous for him to go on something like that!" Gohan chuckled nervously, but didn't disagree.

"And I'm not a fighter." Bulma reminded us. "I don't know what good I'd be for something like this."

I sighed. In truth, my usual plan when doing something like this was to take either fellow Time Patrollers or simulacrums. Simulacrums were fake versions of famous fighters that I could take with me on missions. The problem is, the other Time Patrollers were needed to defend Toki Toki City. And simulacrums were, well… dumb. They could only say canned lines to certain situations, and only use certain special attacks.

They were basically androids that could be sent along to help me in Parallel Quest, but were only good as meat shields. Which was disappointing when you stood shoulder to shoulder with the most powerful being in the universe, only to realize they were nothing more than distractions.

I explained this carefully, ending with the simple fact that what I needed wasn't dumb muscle, but intelligence.

Those weren't my words. The Kai had been the one to come up with the plan. I would have went with the simulacrums, and everything would have ended in disaster. Good thing someone smarter was there to help me plan this stuff.

"Well, what is the mission anyways?" Videl asked, calming down when she realized we weren't trying to strong arm anyone.

"It's pretty simple." Trunks explained. "You, Oishi, and mom go to this world, and lay low. You get jobs, a house, and infiltrate the school. From there, you try and find out anything unusual."

"Jobs?" Videl asked, suddenly seeming very interested.

"Well, for Gohan at least. We're going to hack the school and make up some papers so he can get a job as a teacher." Trunks looked at me. I couldn't help the annoyed look on my face. "Oishi is going as a student."

"Oh?" Bulma grinned. "Does that mean you'll have to call Gohan sensei?"

I politely reminded her that I already called Gohan sensei during our time training together, while trying to get the irritation out of my voice. She only chuckled. I sighed. After years of saving the world, I'd been dropped down to a kid in school. I was just young enough to look like just a slightly more mature student, making me the perfect one to infiltrate the students.

Never mind that it put me once more in the realm of homework. Hmmf. I, like many of my friends, get no respect.

"Anyways," Trunks continued. "This school is actually one of the best in the world. Kouh Academy teaches students at the college, and is very well funded. Teachers make a lot of money there."

Videl's eyes glittered at that. I knew she'd gotten a house from her father, but from the looks of it she didn't like the idea of getting charity like that.

"What's this world like anyways?" Gohan asked.

I sighed once more. Trunks gave me a frustrated look before turning to Gohan.

"It's actually a lot like ours. Just not as dangerous. No dinosaurs for example. And the only weapons they have are guns and bombs. Even the strongest of them couldn't put a scratch on most of us." Trunks rubbed his chin. "It's a human dominated world, with no other sentient species, as far as we can tell. They have books, movies, video games. Heroes, villians, wars."

Trunks jumped, waving his arms frantically. "N-Nothing on the scale we've encountered of course!"

"How do you know so much already?" Videl asked. Little Pan spun her arms, baby limbs reaching for the small robot walking past their table as she made baby noises. "Have you been there already Trunks?"

"No." Trunks shook his head. "But the Supreme Kai of Time has the ability to sense information of different time periods. Nothing really specific, which is why she has me research, but she can tell general information."

"That's convenient." Bulma said. She leaned forward, resting her head in a hand. "And how are you expecting to get a house and hack the computers in this new world?" She smirked at the chagrined looks on our faces. "Well well, guess you wanted your mom to handle it, huh?" She said with a significant look at Trunks.

"You don't have to word it that way." Trunks said with another sigh as I nodded emphatically next to him.

"And what about my dad and Vegeta?" Gohan asked next. "You don't want to bring them along?"

At that I shook my head. I admitted that one reason was that they would be best served defending this realm from whatever was coming next. However, the other reason was that I was hoping the next time I saw them, I'd be able to take them on in their Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Forms.

At that, I got a sigh from Videl and Bulma, and a small smile of understanding from Trunks and Gohan.

Leave it to my fellow warriors to understand. Saving the world was all well and good. But the best part of fighting was finding new limits to surpass. From the moment Raditz had nearly killed me, I'd soaked myself in blood and sweat, broken bones and fought monsters to reach a level of strength beyond any human in history. And now, I had something new to reach. There was no way I could respect myself if I didn't do my best to match Goku and Vegeta at their strongest.

Hopefully, I said as I crossed my arms thoughtfully, I'd be able to get some training in while dealing with this homework stuff.

I tried not to let the pitying looks I got from Bulma and Videl bother me.

"Well I'm going too." We all looked at Videl. She smiled, lifting Pan up, who giggled and clapped at the attention she was getting. "And so is Pan!"

"Videl?" Gohan asked, surprised and shocked.

"Oh come on, you expect me to live a whole world away from you?"

I reminded her that it was technically a whole universe away.

"Oh, like that makes it any better!" Videl smiled. "Besides, I'd like a job too. This way we can work together."

"But who will defend the Earth in our time?" Gohan asked. For a moment I couldn't help but imagine the couples Saiyaman outfits superimposed over their bodies. Luckily for them…

"We uh…" Trunks coughed. "We have an idea for that." He smiled. "We have someone who's agreed to take over on your behalf in return for some payment. I'm sure we can find someone to help Videl as well. Would you like us to try to find a babysitter to come along as well?"

"Nah." Bulma reached out and took Pan in her arms. The baby laughed giddily, reaching out to grab at Bulma's blue hair, staring at it in fascination. "I can take care of her while you go to work. It's been awhile since Trunks was a baby, I'd love to take care of Pan."

We all shared a look. Finally I nodded my head.

Just like that, the team was made. All that was needed was for us to enter the new world.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I stared at the scroll in my hand, then at the young man standing before me. He wore baggy white pants and a black vest, his hair black and purple. No one looking at the small child in front of me would have realized just how strong he was. As a former student of his, I knew full well just how much power was held in the small warrior.

"You guys ready!?" Gotenks asked in that strange dual voice all the fusion forms used.

"One sec!" Bulma called. The sound of a capsule collapsing echoed in the Time Vault before the older woman came over, a small pack on her back. "Man, this reminds me of the old days. All I need is a tiny Goku following me around and protecting me again." She noticed me looking at her and smiled, reaching forward to ruffle my spiky hair. "Eh, a bit tall. But I guess you'll do. Protect me okay?"

I blushed just a bit as she stared into my eyes, turning my head away. No matter the universe, Bulma was an attractive woman. I looked away before Trunks could see me blushing, but not before Bulma could, which got a chuckle out of her.

"How about you guys?" Gohan asked his brother/friend. "You remember how to do this?"

Gotenks scoffed, swiping his nose confidently and giving Gohan a thumbs up. "Piece of cake! Not a problem for the great Gotenks!"

"Well he doesn't lack for confidence." Videl said wryly. Like the rest of us, she had a backpack, with the addition of carrying Pan close to her.

"In this case it's justified." The Supreme Kai of Time walked in, followed by Trunks. "With the power of the scroll to guide him, the Dimension Cannon will be able to cut a hole between our universe and the next."

"Just like when we had to follow Buu!" Gotenks said, turning his head towards the voice. He stopped at the sight of the Supreme Kai of Time. He stared, jaw-dropping in shock.

She noticed him staring and blinked. "What's wrong? Is there something on my face?"

The young warrior stuttered, hurriedly turning away. "N-Nothing! Lets do this!"

We all yelped when Gotenks burst into Super Saiyan 3 with no warning, sending us back a step. Pan clapped her small hands with joy as the massive ki filled the room.

Gotenks turned towards us, then stiffened. He turned back to the Kai, trying his best to act his usual boisterous self. "Watch this okay!? It's not every day you can watch the great me do something like this!"

The Supreme Kai, Gohan, and me all cocked our heads, trying to figure out what was going on with Gotenks. Videl and Bulma were giggling in the background, while Trunks stared at the warrior that was half him and turned pale for some reason.

"Come on Oishi!" Gotenks crowed. "Throw the scroll!"

I shrugged, then chucked it. The scroll burst open, releasing a burst of magic as it revealed the small city of Kouh. Gotenks released a shout, a beam of energy projecting from his mouth that slams into the magic. With a roar of power, a portal opens, revealing the skies above the city.

"Lets go!" Gohan calls out, he and Videl floating in with the bags on.

"Bye sweetie!" Bulma calls, kissing Trunks on his cheek. "Make mommy proud okay!" She turns to Gotenks as well and gives him a kiss on the cheek as well, leaving the pint-sized battler sputtering. "And I know I'm not technically your mom, but you two be good also!" She winks as Gotenks rubs at his cheek furiously.

I give Trunks, Gotenks and the Kai a wave, then pick up Bulma and dive into the portal.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Issei was floating on air for the whole day. He ignored the jealous ranting of the other members of the perverted trio, Matsuda and Motohama, who bemoaned the fact he'd gotten a date with a ridiculously cute girl even as they begged him to tell them his secret. He ignored the teachers throwing pieces of chalk at his head when he refused to pay attention in class. He even ignored the sight of three people flying down to land on the school grounds, walking right past them.

He was in the time of his youth after all! He had a beautiful girl waiting for him!

The young pervert with a heart of gold sighed happily as he pictured Yuuma.

Life was looking up!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rias Gremory sighed just a bit. Watching Issei's happiness was painful. Anyone could see how head over heels the poor boy was over Yuuma. And all for nothing. She would be glad to be rid of the girl when the time came.

For now, she turned away from the love-struck lad and entered her first class for the day. She gave a smile to her friend and comrade Akeno, as she sat down for class, getting a similar bright smile in return. The redhead and brunette always sat next to each other. This was helped by the fact certain students loved seeing the two beauties side by side, complimenting and contrasting with each other.

The leader of the pair known as the Great Onee-samas looked up as the teacher entered, only to blink when she saw it was an entirely different man from yesterday, and he was standing next to a male student.

The new teacher wore thick glasses, and a simple suit. Neither of these things hid that he was very fit. Maybe he'd practiced sports in university? He was very young for a teacher. He smiled as the students filed in, and the head student gave the call for everyone to sit.

The teacher spoke as Rias took her seat. "Hello everyone! My name is Son Gohan. I'm substituting for the month." A student raised her hand, and Gohan nodded to her.

"What happened to him?" The young girl asked curiously.

Gohan's smile widened. "He won a cruise across the world." Gohan chuckled as several turned to each to each other and talked excitedly about that. "And he didn't even enter apparently! Lucky him right?"

Gohan nodded to the student next to him. "And this is apparently a day for new faces. You're a transfer?"

Rias turned her eyes to the student. Like the new teacher, he clearly a very fit young man, wearing the school uniform. An average face, average height, and a small scar on his left cheek, with hair pointed in downward spikes. He bowed politely. When he rose back, Rias found herself meeting eyes with him, then with Gohan.

Then she shrugged. Seemed to be a rather normal pair.

Gohan took attendance with a small smile, as the young student took his seat. When he was done, he turned to the board. "Let's begin with the lesson. I know your teacher had you in the middle of some new equations that can be a bit tough if you aren't used to them, so I'd like to over some tricks I use to…"

As Rias found herself truly interested in mathematics like never before, she realized she still didn't know the new students name.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gohan couldn't help the smile on his face as he began to teach the class, answering questions and asking a few of his own as he went. He made sure to ignore Oishi, as the Future Warrior was about as good at math as… well, his dad and brother actually.

Still, he didn't let his enjoyment of teaching his first class keep from doing his work.

It had taken all of five minutes for the Bulma from the future to enter their fake paperwork, using an advanced AI to create a paper trail for all of them going back decades. They hadn't taken any time to rest. First, they made sure two of the teachers from Kouh Academy were sent out on a very expensive cruise. It was a real one as well, though neither had actually entered the contest.

From there, Bulma put Gohan and Videl on the short list of candidates for substitutes. With the suddenness of the originals teacher's departures, and Gohan and Videl's availability, they were a shoe-in for the positions.

And so, Gohan was now teaching second year maths, and Videl would be coaching the Kenpo team. At least for the next month, they had their covers.

In truth, the whole thing had him feeling nervous. It didn't feel right, using Bulma's hacking skills to give himself a job like this.

It helped to remind himself that he had a job to do. With that in mind, Gohan panned his eyes across the classroom. As he did, the glasses on his face worked. A scouter was built into the thick frame, which marked off the power levels of the students using the more advanced system Bulma had created. That said, one couldn't fit the full capabilities of a scouter in a simple pair of glasses without making them truly conspicuous.

So the trade-off was that while the glasses were transmitting their data back home, Gohan couldn't see it displayed. But even if they had to wait, this allowed him to covertly find out who the power players in the school were, so they could investigate further.

Even so, Gohan wasn't without his own sensing abilities. Magic, that sense of ancient power, filled the air of the school like a strong scent. It was especially strong around certain groups of students. However Gohan and Oishi, despite their battle against magical being before, were not capable of truly tracking magic like they could ki.

So, they had to depend on the scouters.

In the meantime, Gohan continued to teach a class of young students, a sight that would have left Chichi bursting with pride.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the same time, Videl was slowly resisting the urge to strangle someone. As the substitute for the female coach, she was teaching the 2nd and 3rd year girls in her class volleyball. Unfortunately, several boys at the other side of the gym seemed to take it as a chance to ogle the girls in their gym clothes.

More specifically, two of them.

"Damn perverts." Videl growled. She managed a smile at one of the girls, a tall student by the name of Tsubaki Shinra, using her height to spike the ball into the ground like a missile. "Atta girl! Good jump!"

Tsubaki nodded grimly, her face set in a focused frown as she prepared to strike once more.

"Huh. Got to love the intensity on that girl." Videl's good mood was shattered when she heard yet another perverted giggle, and felt the urge to once more strangle someone.

Matsuda, a bald-headed kid who was plainly taking phots with his phone, trying to get the best angles as the girls jumped around with the bloomers. Next to him was Motohama, a glasses wearing pervert who kept on muttering measurements as he stared.

The woman sometimes known as the Great Saiyawoman breathed deep, trying to remind herself to keep control. They couldn't just strangle students for being pervs after all! She just had to get through this last bit of time, then she could go home to Pan, maybe get some training in-

At that moment, Motohama made a mistake. As his eyes spanned over the room, gleefully taking in the females before, he sighted Videl. His tireless sight zoomed in on her, not knowing that a woman in control of ki was more than capable of hearing things others couldn't.

Three sets of numbers as he ran his eyes up and down her body. That's all it was. And suddenly Videl was calm. She took the pen attached to her clipboard and snapped it, her thoughts moving slowly, peacefully. Motohama released a perverted giggle once more, unknowing of how short his life truly was. Matsuda slowly turned the camera phone in his hand, a gleeful look on his face as he slowly turned it towards Videl-

The sound of plastic cracking filled the gym as two girlish screams cried out. Everyone in the gym turned to see Motohama and Matsuda passed out on the floor next to two pencils, large bumps throbbing on their foreheads as they twitched. Matsuda's cell phone lay next him, a pile of silicone and metal now.

"What the hell?" The male gym teacher yelled, startled. "What happened to the Perverted Trio!?"

"Actually sir, Ise is okay!" A male student called, pointing at the still love struck kid.

The male teacher blinked at the sight of Issei standing peacefully nearby, then shrugged. "Okay then, the Perverted Duo! Someone call a nurse!"

Videl blushed, raising a hand to her cheek. _'Uh oh. Lost my temper I guess.'_

The thought had no guilt behind it.

And yet, even as the other students gathered around the knocked out perverts, three of them glanced at Videl.

Yuuto Kiba frowned. _'Fast.'_ One move, done so quick no human eye could have noticed. And both pencils landed exactly where aimed, even taking out Matsuda's phone. No normal human could have done that.

Sona Sitri stood next to Tsukabi, still regal despite the other girl's height advantage. "You saw it as well?"

"Yes Kaichou." Tsubaki said. She watched as Videl chuckled nervously while the male gym teacher asked her if she'd seen what happened. "Should we speak with her?"

"…Not yet." The Class President of Kouh Academy turned away from Videl. "Let's find out how she got hired without my approval first."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I hope Pan wasn't any trouble." Gohan said as Bulma handed his daughter to him.

"She's a quarter Saiyan remember?" Bulma chuckled. "I know Saiyans, Gohan. As long as she had food and a good fight to watch, she was happy."

"Fight?" Videl asked as she and Oishi entered the house, putting down their bags.

"Oh yeah." Bulma nodded towards the TV. On it a bunch of girls in extremely brief schoolgirl outfits were engaged in combat with a big monster.

"Huh." Videl, apparently not knowing how to feel about that, starting putting away her grocery bags on the table.

"So how was your first day guys?" Bulma asked brightly.

Videl grinned. "It was great! The girls I'm teaching seemed to like me. And I had fun teaching the Kenpo class some moves." She scowled just a bit. "Though I had some trouble with two pervs." The scowl turned into a very dark smile. "Took care of them though."

"I had fun too." Gohan said as he put away groceries alongside Oishi. "I think my students learned a bit from me, and the other teachers were nice." He turned to face Bulma fully. "Did anyone bother you while we were out?" Gohan asked.

"Nope." Bulma grinned. "Making a capsule house so far out in the woods is working so far." She pouted. "But you guys need to take me shopping soon!"

The mood shifted just a bit as her playful pout turned into something a bit sadder. "It's been a while since I've been in a normal city. It'd be nice to just go out and have a good time."

That last comment caused Gohan and Oishi to share a glance. Sometimes it was tough to remember that this Bulma was different from the one in their own timeline. That she'd lived under the rule of two lunatic robots that turned the planet into a slaughterhouse.

Oishi nodded at Gohan, who turned to Bulma.

"Actually," The Savior of the world/school teacher said. "Oishi needs to go get some clothes of his own. All he has is his battle gear and the uniform he was given, and he might need something for casual use."

"Really!?" Bulma brightened just a bit, looking over at the Future Warrior. She frowned suddenly. "But wait. We still need to look over the data you got from the scouters."

Gohan waved his hand dismissively. "It's fine! Don't worry about it! Me and Videl can handle that. Besides, I need to go over the classwork I have prepared for tomorrow. Oishi wants to go, right man?"

Oishi nodded, smiling just a bit. The smile faded when Gohan's next words registered.

"Yeah, he might need some help choosing some outfits." Gohan said with an innocent laugh.

Oishi gave his fellow fighter a horrified look, head moving to shake as he realized what he was in for.

"Awesome!" The older woman grabbed Oishi's arm, pulling him towards the front door. "Don't worry kid! We're going to have the ladies crawling over you when I'm done."

The most powerful Time Patroller in existence found himself dragged away by a woman half his size, her grip somehow over-powering him. Oishi had enough time to give Videl and Gohan a scared look, and the door slammed on his face.

"I hope they have a good time." Gohan said obliviously.

"Well one of them will at least." Videl responded, teasing Pan in her arms. "Come on sweetie." She said to the small child. "We need to let Daddy handle his work."

"H-Harsh Videl." Gohan stuttered. "You're going to leave me all this?"

"That depends." Videl gave her husband a knowing look. "Are you planning to change diapers?"

"Welp, goingtogocheckthatdataloveyoubye!"

She laughed, kissing her daughter as Gohan ran like any sane man would. "Well sweetie, I guess there somethings even Saiyans won't fight."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

An hour after I'd used Instant Transmission to teleport us into the town, I was carrying a huge stack of bags and boxes as I followed Bulma. She'd wasted no time in finding a map around the shopping center, coming with a plan, and following it with ruthless efficiency.

She was a genius after all.

Of course, she'd figured out what Gohan and I had been doing from the start. That we wanted her to have a good time. She didn't need our pity, and I knew it. We both did. She was a woman who had used her skills to save her world in the end after all.

More importantly she was my friend's mom, and a woman who'd put her talents to the grinding wheel to defend the Earth over and over again.

Going on a shopping trip with her was just my way of saying how amazing I thought she was, and worth doing in the end.

Or at least, I kept telling myself that as we continued to add to the large pile in my hands.

She put me in dozens of different outfits, having me try on shirts that even my enhanced senses couldn't see any differences between, before declaring one of them perfect.

She'd also gotten a lot of pleasure out of teasing me. I don't know where she managed to find some of them, but she'd found tons of dresses that… well, I wasn't the only person who found it hard not to stare. I swear, even when fighting Nouva Shenron (Who _lit me on fire!)_ I'd never felt my cheeks get as hot as they did while Bulma showed off how little time had affected her figure.

Sometimes I really did understand Master Roshi.

She put away her clothes from home in a bag, choosing to wear a red shirt that contrasted well with her hair, black denim jeans, and purple high heels. I was forced to put away my school uniform, and told to wear a gray shirt that felt as thin as paper, black pants that were way too tight in the crotch to be safe in a fight, and a pair of white sneakers so shiny they'd be useless for sneaking of any kind. Why even call them **sneak** ers if they could be seen from the moon?

I missed my Gogeta armor. Open vest, loose fitting pants, comfy and sturdy boots. So great for fighting in.

Bulma seemed satisfied with my new outfit though, so I rolled with it.

Finally, after tenth or hundredth store, we took a break. I looked at the pile of clothes and miscellaneous items that sat next to us as we rested on a bench with some ice cream.

I realized something, and asked Bulma how she'd paid for everything.

She gave a smirk that reminded me a lot of Vegeta. "Oh yeah. Didn't I tell you?" She lifted up a simple credit card. "I hacked the accounts of a bunch of politicians and crooks while you guys were in school being superspies." She let out the laugh of an aristocrat, haughty and proud. "Let's just say while you were learning pi, _I_ was putting bad guys in a serious bind with their funds."

I smiled at that. Then I politely informed her I didn't have any cooking classes, so I hadn't made pie at all.

The blue haired genius gave me a pitying look and patted me on the head. "Oh sweetie. No room in that for anything but punching is there?"

She grinned at the affronted look I gave her. "Ah, don't worry kid. You'll be all right." Bulma rose up, swallowing the last of her ice cream. "Now, let's go finish up!"

I groaned just a bit, and turned to grab the pile. We walked for a few more minutes, making my load a bit heavier. We had been back at it for a while when I felt it.

On the edge of my sense. It was weak, barely worth noticing on my own world. No one on my world would have noticed it at all. None but three.

Goku. Vegeta. And me. The three people trained by Beerus or Whis to utilize this intense energy in our attacks, and to obtain new levels of power.

I turned to Bulma. I told her very quickly about what was happening, that I sensed 'divine' ki in the distance, and that I was going to check it out.

"What are you waiting for?" She grabbed the pile out of my hands like they were weightless. "Get going!"

One hand motion, and I was gone.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Transporting is always disorientating when you appear somewhere new.

That's why I couldn't save the kid.

I had only a moment to try and figure out what was happening. In that moment, a beautiful girl with long black hair, wearing a pretty dress and smiling cheerily, slammed a spear of light into his stomach as her black wings flared around them.

I ran forward, horror filling me as he spat blood. When he fell towards the ground, I managed to catch him. I gently held him, trying to figure out what to do.

It's the most helpless I can remember being. This wasn't like Raditz, with his overwhelming power when I first started out. It wasn't like Buu, who had smashed my previous ideas of power apart. It wasn't even like Beerus or Whis, ignoring every blow and leaving every 'victory' bittersweet.

This wasn't an enemy I fight. It was death coming to an innocent youth, with no way of stopping it. Nothing heals a hole through the chest except the Dragon Balls.

And so I held him. I told him how sorry I was for being late, that I was there for him, anything I could to help. I held back a laugh when he managed to choke out he'd have liked it a lot better if I'd been a girl, and tried to apologize for not being cuter.

Finally, I lay him back. He was still breathing, but not for long. His heart, right lung, portions of his spine, and ribs were ground meat. I stared at him, breathing softly, and thinking.

"How sweet." I looked up at the girl, who was smirking proudly. "I have to say, it's really nice of you to try and comfort him like that." She let out a dramatic sigh, flipping her hair back. "Still, a normal human can't see something like this and expect to live."

Her face took on a monstrous sneer as another spear appeared in her hand, and I felt my eyebrows rise at the feel of divine ki once more. She threw the spear almost lazily, aiming at my center mass.

And just like that, I was even more disappointed. No wonder I hadn't been able to track her ki before she'd attacked. Even when creating a construct out of it, she had so little power I could only barely feel it.

Damnit. Seconds sooner and the kid would have been alive.

It was with that thought that rage filled me. When the spear was seconds from me, I slapped it away. It shattered apart with ease.

The girl stared at me, shocked. "W-What!?"

I sighed, rising to my full height, then cracked my neck. I told her very plainly that even with she'd done, she get a courtesy surrender. If she gave up now, all I would do was ask her questions. If she didn't however…

She scoffed. "Please!" She raised her arms, and two more spears appeared in her hands. "You think you can fight a Fallen Angel!?"

As she cried the last, her pretty clothing shredded, leaving her nude. She grew taller, and looked less like teenage girl and more like a grown woman her eyes narrowing. Black strips of leather appeared to cover her modesty while still show way too much skin, and her shoulders were now protected by strange shoulder pads.

"Come human!" Her voice was lower now, seductive. "Face your death!"

Among my masters are Beerus, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Android 18. The best in the universe at the art of the confident smirk. I channeled a bit of that as I stared at the so-called angel across from me.

In the words of my masters. Bring it.

She launched her attack. The two spear of semi-divine ki flew at me like sniper bullets, screaming through the air.

I held my hand out, and cried out as I released my attack. The Gravity Impact, a skill that released a short range blast of green ki to hit close range opponents and stop long range attacks. The brief shield sprouted moments before the spears could hit me, shattering them.

The fallen didn't let that stop her, instead taking to the air and launching a hailstorm of spears, saturating the area around me until asphalt was turned to gravel, and tress into splinters. She laughed maniacally, pointed teeth glittering, having turned the area around me into a cloud of choking dust.

So when I came flying out of the black cloud she'd created, I had the best look of her shocked face. My shirt, already as thin as paper, had been shredded in the assault, leaving me in tatters. Other than that and some light damage, I actually felt pretty good.

"W-What!?" The fallen screamed as she peddled back, her spears coming faster. I parried them all with my bare hand soaked in ki while coming at her with a grin on my face so wide it hurt. "N-No!"

She wailed as I came close, closing her eyes against the impact. For a moment, she stayed like that, simply waiting. When none came, she creaked an eye open. No one in front of her. Her eyes snapped open, and she looked around, trying to spot me.

Seeing the look her face when I tapped her left shoulder from behind was priceless. She turned slightly, just enough that I had a clear spot to flick her forehead.

She screamed as the blow sent her flying like a cannon, slamming into the pool nearby.

Frieza was right, it is fun to fight weaker opponents at times.

I floated down about ten meters away from her, watching as she rose to her feet, spitting out water and cursing.

"You filthy human!" She cried out. "How dared you touch the divine!?" She created a pair of spears once more, spinning them in her hands. "I'll turn you into a pincushion."

I got into my stance, ready for next move. I couldn't help my smile as I prepared to take the murderous Angel down.

Then I felt it. Magic, coming from behind me, near the kid's body. The Fallen's eyes widened at whatever was behind me, then narrowed as she scowled. "Damn it!"

Her eyes narrowed on me. "Just wait! I'll turn you to dust when next we meet!"

She teleported in a burst of divine ki.

I scowled just a bit, annoyed at the enemy running away. I'd find her again soon, and kill her where she stood. I turned to look behind me, curious as to why she ran. My eyebrow raised at what I was seeing.

Two students from the Kouh Academy. Popular ones no less, looked up to by the rest of the campus as the Two Great Onee-samas.

Rias Gremory knelt next the kid, looking at him half-sad, half-thoughtful. Her friend and fellow Onee-sama, one Akeno Himejima stood by, watching her friend.

"From now on, you will live for me." I heard her say. I thought about what I knew of the two of them.

I hadn't memorized their names on purpose. For some reason some of the students had a habit of chanting the girl's names, so I couldn't help but remember them. They were pretty, Rias was a foreigner to this nation, and every single man on campus seemed to be obsessed with them.

In other words, I knew nothing about them.

I managed a hesitant call of Rias' name, completely lost on what she was doing there. She looked up, and smiled.

"Oh! You're the new student from earlier today." She bowed. "Thank you for protecting the newest member of my peerage."

Such an innocent thing to say. But we all knew the truth. If they'd seen even a bit of what I could do, my cover was blown. And the magic I could feel lingering in the air told me they knew something about what had happened.

I frowned. I reminded her that the kid was almost surely going to die, and that we should probably get the authorities to let his family know about this.

Rias and Akeno shared an amused look. The redhead shook her head. "Don't worry. To one like me…" She raised something in her hand. "Death is a small issue."

My eyes widened as I stared at the red pawn pieces in her hand, eight in all. My mind flashed back to the scrolls, the image of a chess set glowing red.

I asked her what she was going to do.

She smiled. "I'm going to save Ise, and make him a member of my Peerage." She didn't say anything else. She just stared at me, as though I was going to stop her for some reason.

I was just glad they had something similar to senzu beans in this universe. They must have been something amazing if they could heal a hole through someone's body.

I nodded my head and told her to go for it.

Both Akeno and Rias gave me a startled look, before both smiled. The redhead leaned over the kid, Ise apparently, and began to chant. As she speaks, a red aura of magical power surrounds her

"I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Issei Hyoudou. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant,"

Wait what?

"And have you reborn as a Devil."

What!?

"You, my [Pawn], be delighted with your new life!" The eight pieces glowed and entered Ise's chest before I could take a step forward.

Oh boy. I just let the kid get turned into a devils slave.

Trunks is going to be pissed.

As I stared at them, trying to figure out how I'd let this happen, and Akeno looked at me. Her smile turned into something rather sly.

"Oh my Oishi-kun. It seems your fight got very interesting." She was staring at my chest for some reason.

Oh right. I looked down and noted my ruined clothing. I sighed as I grabbed my now useless shirt and ripped it off. When I looked up, Rias and Akeno were looking at me with different levels of interest.

"Not a scratch on you." Rias frowned, looking up to meet my eyes. "What are you?"

I stared back at her. I needed answers. And now, so did she. I looked at Ise, who had gone from pale and shivery, to calmly sleeping.

"Oppai…" He whispered in his sleep. Akeno giggled at that, before looking at Rias once more.

I decided to go with the truth. I told her I was fighter, and that all I wanted was to save my world and find out as much as I could about the woman I'd been fighting.

"Oh?" Rias cocked her head. "A fighter you say?" She smiled just a bit. "Well then. Let's have a meeting later, shall we?" A circle of symbols came to life around her, Akeno, and Issei. "We can learn about each other."

Akeno waved. "Later Muscles-kun!"

I made no move to stop them. I'm not sure they understood the danger they'd been in. If I wanted to, I could have followed as well. Now that I had 'tasted' it, I could sense their ki somewhere in the city. One Instant Transmission would have let me find them, fight, and take back Issei.

In the end, I went back home.

Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and Gotenks, my Saiyan masters, all taught me that the one thing a fighter must learn to trust is their instincts. Never take them for granted.

And mine told me that if I wanted to understand this world, Rias would be my way in.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Author's Note: I imagine there are some decisions in this chapter that pissed people off. If so, my bad. I'm writing this have fun, and don't wish to make ya'll mad.

Regardless, I had fun writing this chapter. I thought about having Oishi simply smash Raynare apart, but she's really Issei's problem if you think about it.

That said, a lot of stuff is going down a lot faster in this universe than canon.

I can't wait to introduce Asia though. She's so cute man! A top contender for cutest character in fiction, right there with Hinata and Goten.

Anyways. There was some foreshadowing on some shit going down later in this story. Hope you guys noticed it.

And please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Welcome to another chapter. Please read and review, and remember I make no money off these franchises, which belong to other people. Peace!**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"You should have signaled me." Gohan told Oishi sternly. "We could have stopped the pair of them from escaping."

The four of them were gathered around the large computer screen in Bulma's room, reading the scans from the scouter.

Oishi frowned severely, which brought a sigh from Gohan. "Yeah, I know. You can sense them, and they seemed willing to talk. Still, I wish you'd signaled me."

"So do I." Bulma was giving Oishi a glare. "In fact, that's what I thought you'd do. Imagine my surprise when I came back to find Gohan and Videl peacefully sitting here."

The Future Warrior let out an embarrassed chuckle that turned into a grimace when Bulma pinched his cheek.

Gohan sighed as he watched Oishi take his punishment like a man before turning to the screen. "Well, we have that girl's power level at least."

The computer screen showed Yuuma standing across from Issei, who was staring at her with a proud, loving smile. They only knew her name because she'd been in Videl's class. Over the pair were some numbers.

"How does the new system work Bulma?" Gohan asked.

The super-scientist let go of Oishi's cheek, much to his relief, and turned to Gohan. "Well, the old system was really way too precise. It tried to measure people to the exact number, and that just lead to a whole lot of confusion."

Bulma walked over to a bag on her dresser and rummaged around in it, taking out a standard scouter. She turned towards Videl. "Videl, do you mind if I…"

Videl blinked, then nodded. "Sure."

Bulma activated the scouter, then pressed a button on it. An image came on screen, showing Videl standing there with Oishi and Gohan in the background.

"Oops." Bulma chuckled. "Guess I got all of you in the same shot."

Videl read the numbers over her, which were followed by the names of her favorite skills. "28? Is that good?" Videl then noticed the numbers over Oishi and Gohan. "What the hell!?"

"Vegeta was right, I really do need to train." Gohan admitted to Oishi, who nodded in agreement.

Over Gohan was the number 80. Over Oishi was 85.

"Anyways," Bulma said, trying to speak before Videl could get any angrier. "With this new system, all the scouter does is give a rough ballpark number based what it can detect of the subjects physical composition and energy output. It even connects with a database of historical archives to find out the favorite moves of the subject in question, though that feature won't be to useful in this dimension."

Bulma sighs. "That said, this scouter has a bad habit of giving nonhumans stronger power levels. I think it's because of the difference in body chemistry. I still need to fix it. If these people _are_ of a different species, they might get an unusually high power level because of that."

"Even so, this Yuuma girl is pretty strong for this universes usual level." Gohan had switched to the image of Yuuma once more. A level of 15 shined brightly over her, with question marks where her move list would be. "That's weird though. This Ise kid has a level of nine."

Gohan turned to Oishi. "Wasn't Raditz an 8?" When Oishi nodded, Gohan turned back to the screen thoughtfully. "I guess this is another reason we need to keep an eye on him. Might have to do with what you were talking about Bulma."

"No dice." Bulma shook her head. "The kid is a hundred percent human. Either he's a martial artist in secret, or something else is giving him a higher rating."

"Man, this school's power levels are all over the place." Videl said as Gohan flipped through the images. "Most people are ones and twos, but there are some 15's and 20's floating around."

"Try to find images of those Rias and Akeno girls." Gohan asked. "They were in my class, so we should have a good one."

"Right." Videl went through a few more, stopping on the right one. "Whoa. If they're devils they're a lot better looking than Dabura was."

"Not as strong though." Bulma noted. "Rias is 27, and Akeno is 25." She ignored Videl's muttering that she really needed to get training again. "With that said, knowing their power levels is only a start. We don't know who trained them. For all we know, this world's Goku is somewhere waiting in the wings, ready to take us all out."

Gohan nodded, his usually kind nature hidden by the warrior spirit within him. He turned to Oishi. "You said that Rias wanted to meet later? Then when she does, make sure either me or Videl are along."

Oishi only nodded his head, crossing his arms over his chest.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When I walked into school the next day, I was shocked to find Issei running up to me, desperation in his eyes.

"You! You were there right?" He asked me, hope and fear making his voice crack. "Yuuma, you've seen her!"

I stared at him for a moment, wondering if he'd gone crazy, before realizing he was asking about that crazy angel woman.

I told him I had seen her, and he should probably avoid her in the future.

This was apparently exactly what he needed to hear, because his tears became a waterfall.

"She… she did exist!" He spun in place, hands held high and triumphant. "I'm not crazy."

That was debatable, considering I was now watching the kid dance like a loon.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"It's so crazy." He told me with a sigh. "Everyone I know has completely forgotten her! And I introduced her over and over." He took a sip from his juice, looking at me happily. "Except for you!"

Man, this kid was really passionate. He didn't seem like the type to hold back on his emotions.

Decided to help, I asked him if he'd taken any pictures with her, since that would be pretty solid proof. He gave me a confused look.

"That's the weird part! I did take pictures! But they all disappeared! Her facebook is gone too." He sighed. "It's like only you and I saw her."

Which brought me to my next question. How did he even remember me?

"Oh. Well, when she stabbed me with that spear, I remembered seeing you." He grinned. "You were a nice guy, man." He frowned. "Oh, right. I don't even know your name."

I told him.

"Ah I see. It's nice to meet you Oishi-senpai." He blinked. "Wait, but then, you saw…" He flapped his arms to stimulate wings, "And the…" He moved his arms as though throwing something.

I nodded, with made him blink.

"But… that was impossible, right?" He clenched his fist, staring upwards at the sun and grimacing. "And now I keep feeling so weird… I can't stand the light. I feel so weak. I'm okay if I move to shadows, but now…" He shuddered. "I… think I died? Didn't I?

I wondered if this was part of that devil thing Rias had talked about. Even now, I could tell Issei's ki was stronger than before. Granted, he'd been half dead at the time, but his ki now flowed from him with more strength than most. More importantly, magic flowed from him as well, hovering just above his skin. Weakly, but enough that I could sense the change.

Someone needed to tell him. That he was now part of something most people just weren't built to handle. Someone needed to talk him through this stuff, get his head straight. Anyone could tell he was hurt bad.

But hell if I was going to be the one to do it. I'm a fighter. Sometimes I wish I was smart, like Bulma, Trunks, and Gohan. All I'm really good at is fighting. So if Issei wanted an explanation, it would need to be from someone who knew about all this.

With that in mind, I asked Issei for his number.

"E-eh?" He stared at me, then blushed, rubbing his head. "O-Oy, Oishi-senpai, I'm flattered, but you're not really my type." He goes a bit pale shuddering as he stared at me. "Like, not even a little bit."

I frowned, wondering what he meant by that, then shrugged.

I explained that if we wanted to figure out what was going on, we'd need to keep in contact. The minute something happened to us, we should call the other and let them know.

He sighed in relief, taking his cell out to take my number. As he did, I noticed a young blonde kid looking at us from across the yard. I would have looked away after, but I recognized him. According to Bulma's hack of the schools database, his name was Yuuto Kiba.

His power level was twenty.

When he saw me looking he gave me a jaunty wave, which I returned. He walked away calmly, going around the corner as Issei looked back up at me.

"Hey, Oishi-senpai. You okay?"

I nodded. All the while, I couldn't help but hope for strong opponents soon.

Better than all this math stuff. How does anyone keep those equations straight? Gohan really is smarter than me…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After school, Motohama and Matsuda had a plan. To go to the locker room used by the girls of the Kendo Club, and get a peek at the athletic beauties within. They had actually planned to do this yesterday but ended up facing a couple of setbacks.

First off their fellow pervert, Issei, had apparently gone off the deep-end. He kept talking about having some extra gorgeous girlfriend, and how now all evidence of her was gone. A clear sign he'd gone off the deep-end, thinking he had a chance with anyone half as beautiful as he was describing.

Then of course there was The Incident. Yesterday, in the midst of watching the various beauties of their school bouncing around in the midst of that most wonderful of outfits, gym bloomers, only to wake up with headaches in the infirmary.

So the universe itself was against them.

"But we will not stop!" Matsuda cried out as Motohama's glasses flashed next to him. The pair marched towards the lockers, determination in every step. "Though the universe itself may stop us, the purity of Ecchi will carry us through!"

"Yata!" The glasses-wearing pervert cried out next to him.

Just like that, they were quiet. With silent footsteps that would have made any spy jealous, they stepped towards the lockers, slowly prowling. Soon, they reached the hole cut perfectly into the side of the building.

Together they leaned, giggling like fools.

"You see!?" Matsuda crowed, as he leaned in alongside his friend. "They didn't even fix it yet! Today is a good day!"

"Scouter," Motohama's glasses flashed as he smirked. "Ready."

The pair pressed their faces against the wall, giggling together.

A single eye stared back at them.

"…Nani?" Matsuda said, blinking.

The eye pulled back to show the face. That of woman descended from hell, brought to the earth to punish the good and healthy perverts of the world.

"Nani!" Matsuda turned to run.

A fist crashed through the wall and grabbed him by the shirt.

"Eek!" Motohama, forgoing his usual attempts at stoicism, screamed like a girl as he watched Matsuda wiggle like a worm on a hook. He tried to run as well, only for another hand to splinter wood and grab his shirt as well.

The pair screamed as they found themselves pulled into the locker by arms as strong as steel bars, leaving holes roughly the size and shape of their bodies in the wall. They were soon hanging in the air in the hands of the slightly shorter woman, crying loudly.

"You boy just don't learn." Videl laughed, her ki hot red around her as she held the perverts high. "Well, as a teacher, it's time to teach a lesson to my students."

She smirked, eyes glittering with malice. "Class is in session!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gohan looked up at the sound of a scream in the distance, eyes narrowing, before sighing when he felt Videl's ki coming strongly from the same direction. Whatever was happening, she'd handle it. He turned back to the two students before him.

"So Issei-kun, you are doing well?" Gohan asked.

Issei nodded, stretching his chin. "Yeah. I still don't know what's going on though…"

Gohan looked at Oishi, who had apparently chosen to fall asleep on the floor in a spot of sunlight like a big lazy dog.

"Hmm. A lot of that going around actually." Gohan sighed. "As it is, we were told that we'd be meeting with someone to discuss this. One Rias Gremory in fact."

"Ah? One of the Great Onee-samas?" Issei cocked his head. "Why her?"

"No idea." The Saiyan Sensei admitted. "We have some guesses. But in truth, if I told you just why we had so much trouble figuring everything out, I imagine you wouldn't believe me at first. So that's why, when Oishi told me he'd met you, I asked that he bring you here after school. I imagine Rias will send someone eventually to meet with both us and you."

"Hmm…" Issei stared out the window, contemplating. At least, Gohan thought he was before realizing there were several girls playing various sports outside, and Issei was slowly drooling.

As Gohan tried to decide how to politely inform the kid of how improper he was being, Issei suddenly stared.

"Ne, Gohan-sensei." The pervert said. "Last night. After Yuuma-chan…" He winced, touching a spot on his chest where a gaping hole once lay. Gohan smiled sadly, giving Issei a moment to compose himself.

"I could still see somethings." Issei continued. "I saw Oishi… flying."

"Ah…" Gohan leaned back in his chair. "Well, that's a bit complicated to explain."

"So it really happened?" The young man seemed shocked. "Oishi-senpai can fly?"

"Well, to be fair, so can I."

"Ehhhh!" Issei yelped, startled. "Such a thing is so common!?"

Gohan chuckled. "There are many reasons me and my friends are having trouble understanding why things are happening the way they are. This ties into that."

"… Can you show me?"

Gohan smiled at the excited look in the perverts eyes. "Well, something like flight really requires a lot more room." He smirked when Issei looked disappointed and doubting. "But I can show you this."

It took barely a thought to do it. Just a flick of the wrist, and a bit of concentration. Even the weakest in Gohan's world could do it.

The look of delight and wonder in Issei's eyes as he watched the glowing ball of ki in Gohan's right hand reminded him of how jaded one could get when they saw something incredible every day.

"What… is it?" Issei asked.

"Ki." Gohan answered simply.

"Like from Drag-So Ball?"

"Wait… what did you say?" Gohan now found himself surprised at the familiar, yet no quite right words.

He looked up suddenly, snuffing the ball out. "Here they come."

Oishi popped up, startling Issei. Despite just napping, Oishi seemed as alert as Gohan. Though the drool stuck to his chin said different.

When Yuuto Kiba entered the class, it was to the sight of the three of them staring at him.

Kiba blinked, startled. "Ah. Hello."

"Damn handsome?" That was from Issei, who cocked his head. He also seemed a bit scornful.

Kiba chuckled a bit nervously at that nickname before turning to the authority figure in the room. "Ah, Gohan-sensei right?" Kiba bowed politely. "My apologies. I did not know you had to speak with Issei-kun and Oishi-senpai."

"Oh, it is no problem Kiba-kun." Gohan said.

Oishi rose to his feet as Gohan spoke. Issei pointed at Oishi's chin, telling him to wipe off the drool, which the Future Warrior did hurriedly.

"I'm actually going with you all."

Kiba stared at Gohan, uncomprehending. Then he panicked, waving his arms frantically. "Y-You, don't have to do that! I just want to introduce them to-"

"Rias Gremory." Coal black eyes crinkled peacefully as Gohan spoke. "To speak about things like angels and devils."

Gohan rose from his chair, chuckling as he did so. "It sounds interesting. And besides, as a teacher, I should support my students, no?"

For a moment, Kiba's mouth gaped open as he stared at Gohan. Finally he sighed. "Very well Gohan-sensei."

He bowed to the group. "Please, follow me."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Buchou is here." Kiba said, as they walked towards a large building.

"Oh? What an interesting place." Gohan said with a pleasant smile.

"It's the old school building." Issei told him quietly as they approached.

Surrounded by trees, and made of wood, anyone could tell it was an ancient beast. Still, despite its aged appearance, there were no broken windows or damaged pieces. Old, but not bad.

"Wait, Buchou?" Gohan asked as they entered the two story building. "Is Rias-san president of a club?"

Issei nodded, seemingly just as interested, only to turn and tug at Oishi's sleeve, who had been looking at a painting.

"Come on Senpai." Issei said. Oishi sighed in response, allowing the younger man to pull him away from the painting.

The small group headed up the stairs, each room they passed as clean as though the building wasn't supposed to be abandoned. Kiba stopped in front of one classroom, this one with a sign.

Oishi leaned forward and read it out loud, before cocking his head in confusion.

Occult Research Club?

"Buchou, I have brought them." Kiba announced through the door. The words have a practiced tone to them.

"Come on in." A voice behind the door said.

Kiba opened the door, revealing the room. Gohan looked around, taking note as he followed Kiba and Issei in.

Writing all over the walls, most inscribed in circles with an especially large one on the floor. Issei was also looking around at the circles. Gohan turned to look and see if Oishi is just as interested, only to sweatdrop when he sees his fellow warrior pressing curiously at one of the markings with a single finger, obviously trying to get a response.

Oishi turned away from the marking only to look behind Gohan in interest. Following his gaze, Gohan saw several sofas in the center. On one of them sat a tiny girl.

She had black cat pin worn in her pale white hair. She was almost painfully small, looking more like an elementary student than anything.

She also had a small plate in her hands, from which she was eating food.

Gohan smirked when he felt the burst of wind that preceded Oishi appearing next to the girl, staring avidly at her plate. Issei yelped at the high speed movement. The girl didn't seem fazed, though she did watch Oishi carefully with sleepy eyes.

Kiba's reaction to Oishi's speed was interesting however. He simply nodded, as if having confirmed something for himself. The blonde smiled politely.

"Gohan-sensei, Oishi-senpai, Issei-kun, this Toujou Koneko-chan. Koneko-chan, this is Son Gohan-sensei, Hyoudou Issei-kun, and-"

"No." Koneko said with a glare. She was staring at Oishi, who was giving her food a pouting look.

The Future Warrior looked at her, wounded. The girl only stared back. She reached down for her food, only to blink.

When she looked down, one portion was gone. When she looked up, Oishi was swallowing triumphantly with a bright smile.

Koneko scowled at him. "Dog." She declared.

Oishi's eyes widened, then he scowled back at her. One could almost feel electricity flying between their eyes.

Issei stared between them, seemingly confused. He leaned towards Gohan.

"Ne, Gohan-sensei? Do things feel territorial between those two to you?"

Gohan chuckled. "Be glad my dad isn't here. He'd tear the building down if someone tried to keep food from him."

The different interactions in the room came to a halt when the sound of someone walking from the back of the room came to them.

They all loked up to see Rias Gremory and Himejima Akeno walking up to them. They both stopped, shocked, at the sight of Gohan. Rias turned towards Kiba.

"Kiba, what-"

"He knows about us Buchou." Kiba gave the teacher a look. "I thought maybe…"

"Oh?" Rias turned towards Gohan, a strange light in her eyes. "And what does Gohan-Sensei think he knows about us?"

The Saiyan frowned at the phrasing of that. "Well, I know that you're devils, or at least something similar, and that you know some kind of magic."

Issei gasped, shocked at words 'devil' and 'magic'.

Rias frowned, apparently surprised at Gohan's blunt language, but bolstered herself with a bright smile. "No, we aren't devils sensei. You are mistaken."

Gohan frowned. He could feel it at the corner of his mind. She was reaching out to him, with magic.

"Well I guess you aren't devils, though that is what you told Oishi here, but you do have something strange about you."

"No sensei, we're just students." She blushed prettily. "Calling me a demon. How shameful!"

There it was again, slightly stronger. And now he could guess what she was doing. Something deep inside him rose. Beneath the civility, the politeness, lied his Saiyan blood. And now, this teenage girl was trying to twist his mind with her magic.

Gohan growled. For most people, it would have been a guttural noise. Most people didn't have the blood of a Great Ape.

The growl he emitted shook the room, and brought a chill to the air.

"Rias Gremory-san." Gohan declared as most of the room stared at him in shock. "We need to talk, now." He stepped forward.

Just like that, Kiba was there, a sword pressed to his neck, eyes cold. "That's far enough."

Akeno smiled next to Rias. "My, my sensei. It seems you have a secret or two of your own."

"Indeed. Not many humans can throw off the mental control of a devil." Rias added, staring at Gohan in interest.

"… heh." Gohan couldn't help that small chuckle. "What a logical assumption. But wrong." He looked up at Rias, formerly black eyes now slightly green. "I'm only half-human."

Kiba found himself, for the first time in a while, outpaced. Significantly no less. Gohan clutched his wrist, plucked his sword from his hand, and threw him over to the sofa. Kiba found himself slammed into the sofa next to Oishi, who was now paying full attention to the events of the room. The speedster knight moved to get up, only for Oishi to let out a blast of ki from a finger, forcing Kiba to lean back before a hole could be drilled into his forehead.

Koneko reached for the table before her, ready to launch it at Gohan, only for an iron grip to wrap around her wrist. She gave a shocked look to Oishi, who kept an eye on her from his peripheral vision so he could keep watching Gohan. Koneko reached out to punch Oishi and launch him like a torpedo, and got her other wrist caught with strength that dwarfed hers.

"How dare you!?" Rias declared, Akeno and her preparing to launch magic at Gohan in retaliation for his rough treatment. Akeno laughed in that eerie manner of hers as electricity danced between her fingers, and a darkness gathered before Rias.

Gohan responded by rushing forward.

Kiba's jaw dropped. "Fast!" The usually calm young man declared.

Rias and Akeno launched their attacks. Gohan stopped mid-dash, throwing his arms outwards with a cry. Blue energy spun out from his body in an orb cancelling the magical projectiles. Gohan actually found himself impressed by the force of their power, Rias in particular.

Then he disappeared in a blur.

And behind the girls known as the Great Onee-samas, a bright glow shined. They froze as the sheer power of Gohan's charged attack filled the air with electricity. He held a finger to each of their backs, the tips glowing with energy. His ki held them in a telekinetic grip, keeping them still as they fought against his power.

"Funny thing is, Oishi over there actually _is_ a full human." Rias turned her eyes to Oishi, who was currently treating the superhuman strength of Koneko as though she was little more than a child. The tiny girl scowled, fighting harder. Oishi gave her a glance, then looked back at Gohan.

"But that's not what's important." Gohan said carefully. He lowered his fingers, releasing them from the grip of his power. "I am not here to hurt you. I just want to talk."

Akeno spun, unleashing a bolt of lightning into Gohan's face.

He sidestepped it, ignoring the fact that lightning far outspeeds any natural being, and kicked Akenos legs out from under her. She yelped as she went towards the floor, only for him to grab her in midair and toss her towards another chair. When she tried to rise up, Oishi moved in a blur, pushing her back in her seat, then ran to grab Koneko's wrists once more.

Gohan sighed as he looked around the room. "Like I said. I have a lot of questions. And I imagine you do as well. Not to mention Issei still needs to know what's going on."

Issei nodded frantically. "I'll say! What just happened!? I could barely see it!"

Ignoring the young man for now, Rias turned to face Gohan full on. "What… What are you?"

He chuckled nervously as everyone in the room stared at him, except for Oishi who had let Koneko go by now. "Just a half-Saiyan passing through."

As the one in the room with the least amount of knowledge on what was going on, Issei lifted his eyes to the sky.

' _Dad and Mum. Looks like I'm in for something enormous.'_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rias listened, her tea cup steady as Oishi and Gohan told them an incredible tale. Of other universes, of races from beyond the stars, and men who struggled with endless power. Somehow, Rias couldn't believe it all.

She knew of course there were other realms, she'd been born in one. But aliens? Time travel? Beings that threatened worlds?

She wouldn't have believed any of it period if wasn't for Gohan's sheer power.

"Such a story Muscles-kun." Akeno shook her head, one hand on her cheek. "If it wasn't for your strength, I wouldn't believe half of it."

Apparently Akeno was on the same page, though she seemed more interested in teasing Oishi. Rias raised an eyebrow when Issei's eyes drifted to Akeno's bosom. Her second in command smiled mischievously at the attention, thrusting her chest out and getting a spurt of blood from Issei, who giggled like a loon as his eyes followed the motion of Akeno's breasts.

"Perverted face." Koneko declared. She ignored the hurt look she got from Issei in favor of turning back to glare at Oishi.

She got a glare back. For some reason the two had not hit it off, and Oishi's manhandling did not make it easier. Oishi reached out to grab some food, only for Koneko to grab it. The tiny girl bit into it, a haughty look on her face.

Rias sighed as Oishi seemed to get ready to yell at Koneko. "So Gohan-sensei," Rias declared, drawing everyone to look at her. "You came from another universe. Fine." She a took a deep breath. "But you know nothing about our world?"

That was the unbelievable part. In all that Gohan and Oishi said, they'd made no mention of the things natural to this world's great powers. Sacred Gears, Devils, Angels, they simply didn't show up. On the opposite end, she had no experience with anything they'd spoken of except in the most abstract terms.

They weren't from another realm like the Underworld, or Heaven.

If they were telling the truth, their world was something completely out of the blue, a new and unique thing.

"So why are you here then?" Rias finally asked.

"Because something in this world is going to end our own." Gohan said severely. Oishi finally stopped his childish bickering with Koneko to straighten his back, nodding. "Something gives the enemies of our past unpresedented power. Enough to kill us all."

Gohan met eyes with Rias. "And we had only two clues to go on. It starts at Kouh Academy. And there are red chess pieces involved."

Rias took in a sharp breath. She thought furiously for a moment. Then she spoke. "Akeno. Bring one of them."

"Are you sure?" Akeno asked, her mischevious demeanor disappearing.

"Go."

Akeno rose, walking towards another room. Issei cocked his head in confusion.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Kiba smiled apologetically at him. "I'm sorry Issei-kun. Please be patient. Soon we'll explain everything to you. We've just been…" His eyes flickered towards Oishi and Gohan. "Distracted."

"Our bad." Gohan laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "If we could, we would have liked to have done this more peacefully. But when you tried to affect my mind…"

Rias shook her head, blushing just a bit. "No Gohan-sensei. It was my mistake." She rose up and bowed. "I apologize for my rudeness Sensei."

"Ah, don't bow." Gohan had a strongly embarrassed look on his face. "Its cool! Mistake happen, right?"

True. But most mistake didn't involve terrifyingly powerful beings that could take you apart. Speed, strength, and that strange 'ki'. Oishi and Gohan could have taken Rias and her peerage apart. The Redhead was a proud girl, but she wasn't dumb, nor was she unobservant. She stared at Gohan and Oishi, and wondered how many Pieces she'd need to add them to her Peerage.

She was interrupted from her brief daydream of Oishi and Gohan tearing Riser to pieces as Issei massaged her back, by the entrance of Akeno.

"Ah, thank you."

"Of course Buchou." Akeno said, sitting down.

Rias contemplated the object in her hand before lifting it for the rest to see. "Is this one of the chess pieces you saw?"

Oishi's eyes widened at the sight of the Rook piece in her hand, nodding.

"Then I am not surprised that your enemies were brought back with such power." Rias turned to Issei. "I will get to the point now. We are all Devils Issei. And so are you now."

Issei stared at her. "So Gohan-sensei…"

"Is correct." Rias confirmed.

"But even me?" The young man asked, befuddled. "And when did we leave science fiction for the fantasy genre?"

Rias ignored his comment to continue. "Last night, when you saw Yuuma. You saw her grow black feathered wings, right?"

Issei nodded.

"That's a Fallen Angel. They are former Angels who served God, but they are beings who have fallen to hell because they had evil intentions. They are also the enemy of us Devils."

Her words flowed, old lessons coming to the fore. Gohan leaned in, apparently interested. Oishi watched her like a dog waiting for a juicy bone, which gave her an odd feeling.

"We, the Devils, have been at war with the Fallen Angels since ancient times. We have been fighting over the possession of the Underworld, which is also known as Hell in the human world. The Underworld is split into two areas, one for Devils and one for Fallen Angels. The Devils form pacts with humans and receive their sacrifices and increase their strength. The Fallen Angels on the other hand control humans to eliminate Devils. At this point the Angels come in to destroy these two races on God's orders, which creates the three forces. This has been going on since ancient times."

"Fascinating." Gohan said. "And I assume you have immortals in your race? People who were actually there?"

"G-Gohan-sensei, you believe such a strange tale?" Issei asked.

He got a laugh in response. The Saiyan Sensei pointed at himself. "Half-alien, remember?" Oishi nodded next to Gohan, apparently backing him up.

"O-Oh, right." Issei said slowly. "then, the Occult Research Club…"

"A front." Rias said simply. "A way for us Devils to gather. And yesterday, you became one of us." She closed her eyes, her voice soft now. "After Amano Yuuma-chan, a following angel, accomplished her mission of killing you."

"Her mission?" Issei said blankly, horror on his face.

"Yes. And once she was done, she got rid of any evidence and record she could." Rias nodded to Akeno, who took out a photograph. "Except this." Rias smiled just a bit. "And Oishi-kun of course, though she did try."

The Future Warrior smirked. There was a dangerous air to him briefly, the air snapping with power. Then it was ruined when he grabbed a cookie from Koneko and bit into it. He stuck his tongue out at the small girl, whose cheeks bulged with air as she glared at him.

Turning back to Issei, Rias continued. "She wanted to find out if you have a dangerous object inside you, one humans carry. She must have gotten a weak response, which is why she spent so much time with you. She thought you owned a Sacred Gear."

"Sacred Gear?" Gohan asked, running a hand through his spiky hair.

Kiba answered, his words carrying a practiced tone to them. "Sacred Gear is an irregular power that is bestowed to certain humans. For example, most of the people whose names are recorded in history are said to be possessors of a Sacred Gear. They used the power of their Sacred Gear to record their name in history."

Akeno, who had been giggling at the bickering pair of Koneko and Oishi, continued from there. "Presently, there are people who possess Sacred Gears within their bodies. You know those people who play an important role worldwide? Most of those people possess a Sacred Gear. However most of these are only useful in human society. Others are exceptional, a true threat to Devils and Fallen Angels alike."

Rias smiled at her peerage, then turned back to Issei. "Ise, raise your hand."

Simple words. And yet, as Rias said them, she could feel the tension raise in the room. Destiny seemed to drip from the words.

Issei hesitated, looking over at Oishi who gave him a nod. Slowly, Issei lifted his arm.

"Now," Rias continued. "Think of the strongest thing you can."

"Ah, like Satoru Soramago from Drag-So Ball?"

"That is uncomfortably familiar sounding." Gohan said to Oishi, whose eyes had widened at the words 'Drag-So Ball'.

"Then imagine him at his most powerful." Rias urged.

Issei closed his eyes, focusing.

"Stand up. And mimic the pose of that person. Put your full focus on it."

Now looking embarrassed, Issei did so. ""Dragon Wave!" He called out sheepishly.

As he did, Rias noticed Oishi and Gohan now putting their full focus on Issei, looking as though they were seeing the magic now swirling around the boy.

"Open your eyes."

As Issei did, his left arm glowed brightly. "E-Eh!?"

The glow took form about his arm, turning into a piece of red armor with a green jewel within it.

"What just happened!?" Issei asked in a panic.

"Fascinating." Gohan leaned forward, adjusting the glasses on his face. "The energy into your body is now flowing directly to that gauntlet. Almost like your supporting its existence.

"This is a Sacred Gear." Rias smirked. "Congrats Issei."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Authors Note: Probably the funniest part of making this crossover was that there is an obvious DBZ reference in DxD. At least some comparisons are gonna pop up, believe me. In the anime and mange, they come up with a series called Drag-So Ball that is eeriely similar to Dragon Ball, as though the name couldn't tell you.

That said, this chapter is, at best, a brief introduction. Rias still hasn't informed Gohan and Oishi of what the pieces can really do. And lets not forget some people are about to die in a manner befitting them.

Next chapter, more battle scenes! Angry Videl! Koneko hates Oishi! Peace, and please let me know what you thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the laptop I got this on. And even that is debatable**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"This is how we were summoned by you." Rias told Issei, holding out a leaflet. On it was a symbol withing a circle.

"Ah, that's…" Issei took it in hand, startled.

"Yes. I was summoned through this paper when you were on the verge of death." She smiled. "This is one of the leaflets we give out. This magic circle is used to summon us Devils. These days there aren't many people who would draw this circle to summon us. So we give these leaflets to people who look like they would summon Devils. This magic-circle is safe and easy to use. That day, one of our familiars was disguised as a human and was handing them out in the business district. You got it at that time, Ise. You wished so hard that it summoned me directly, rather than Akeno or the others."

"That seems like powerful magic." Gohan said. He took the leaflet as well. "Oishi and my father can do something similar I think."

"Really?" Rias looked intrigued, turning to Oishi. Only to sweatdrop when she saw him swiping another bite of food from his tiny adversary.

"Muscles-kun, stop stealing food from Koneko." Akeno chastised. She giggled at the angry glare she got. "My, what an intriguing look. Are you planning on punishing me?"

The weird look in her eyes drew a confused look from Oishi, and a 'Pervert' from Koneko.

Turning away from the strange trio, Rias continued. "You were almost dead when I came with Akeno. Oishi was still fighting Yuuma. So I decided to save you."

"With one of those?" Issei asked, staring at the Rook piece on the table.

"Yes." Rias lifted it up. "I brought you back as my servent. A Devil servant of Rias Gremory."

PA!

Wings popped from the backs of everyone at the table, including Issei himself. Gohan tapped the batlike wings with a finger, intrigued. Oishi clapped a bit, seemingly awed, which got a haughty laugh from Akeno.

"So what does this mean?" Gohan asked. "I mean, from what little I've read of this world, Devils are seen as rather dark creatures. And in our own world, my experience with demons was pretty bleek."

Oishi grumbled suddenly, mumbling a word that sounded like tow.

"Well, it's pretty simple." Yuuto said, smiling gently. "We Devils work for others, helping them with their wishes. In return, the more contracts we get in this way, the more power we gain."

"This feels so weird." Issei mumbled, moving his wings around. "Wait, what kind of power?"

"Well, there are ranks among Devils. It's something called peerage. I also have one. The place of your birth and your family background plays a big role in it, but there are also Devils who have risen up. Everyone starts off as a novice first."

"Could you please stop talking like this is a recruiting commercial!?" Issei said in exasperation. "It's hard enough dealing with the fact no one in this room is human!"

Oishi and Gohan opened their mouths.

"Fine, one and a half humans I guess."

Rias smirked. She leaned forward, her mouth right next to her new servant's ear. He took a deep breath as her soft hair drifted past his nose.

"You know Ise-kun… I've heard of your dream. To have a harem."

He stiffened like a board.

"With becoming a devil… that dream can come true, if you work hard."

He stared at her, an inscrutable look in his eyes. Thunder struck outside.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few hours later, with Issei still crying tears of joy at his new reality, me and Gohan went back home to tell the others what we learned. There were some complaints.

"You telling me that while I was beating up two other perverts, you idiots were helping another make his dreams come true!?"

Videl scowled at us. I still had no idea why. Whatever a harem was, if Issei wanted to work hard for it, why shouldn't he?

Of course, when I said that, Gohan slapped his forehead for some reason, while Bulma chuckled.

"Well, well Oishi, trying to get more women in your life huh?" The blue-haired genius said. "Still, it does make sense. From what you told us, the Devil world does need to repopulate. From a purely practical standpoint, it is a logical way to fix their population problem, as well as reinvigorate the genepool."

"Its still creepy." Videl growled. "Anyways, what did you find out about those pieces?"

I traded a glance with Gohan before speaking. Apparently, the pieces each had their own power. They all could resurrect the near or newly dead. Pawns were known as the weakest, but could promote into one of the other pieces when they were in enemy territory. Knights were superfast. Rooks were extremely durable. Bishops were especially good at magic. And Queens had about eighty percent of the abilities of the Rook, Knight, and Bishop pieces.

"And what about the King piece?" Bulma asked. "I assume this Rias girl has it?"

"Yep." Gohan answered. "Apparently it lets her supply power to the others, as well as some other things." He smiled broadly. "I asked, and she said she'd let me borrow some books on the subject."

"Still, I guess this explains where Frieza and the rest got so strong." Videl's face matched mine as she spoke.

The pieces. Apparently someone from this world, or at least with access to this world, had resurrected our worst enemies, giving them power beyond ours. Or at least, they would.

The big questions were who, and how.

I had a guess as to the first question.

Towa. As I said her name, I couldn't help growling. To this day, she is the person I hate most amongst all my enemies. Demigra was a close second, but I had killed him. Towa was still out there, having escaped even as I killed Mira.

God how I hate her.

There was no doubt in my mind. Bringing back our enemies, giving them massive power. It was her style.

"Man," Gohan said with a surprised look on his face. "I don't think I've ever seen you actually hate someone."

"Grudges aside, we need to tell those kids." Bulma shook her head. "I don't know how their world works, but at the very least, someone supplied our universes bad guys with those pieces. We need to find out where to get them, and who would have the authority to hand them out."

In the meantime, Issei was getting himself involved in some weird stuff. I didn't know what a harem was, but the kid had apparently forgotten about the people trying to kill him in favor of some weird dream. He wouldn't be able to fight them off without training.

"So we split up our duties." Gohan said in response to my declaration. "I'll research the Devil world with Bulma. You work with Rias' peerage. And Videl-"

"Will patrol the town!" She declared. We all stared at her.

I asked the question on all our minds. Namely, when she'd changed into her Great Saiyawoman outfit.

She chuckled. "That's a secret!" Videl marched towards the door. "I'm tired of sitting around! I'm going out, and I'm turning this city into a safe zone!"

She hopped out of the window, charging into the sky. "Take care of Pan until I get baaaaaack!"

We stared after her. Gohan was pouting.

"But I want to go to…"

Bulma and I sighed. Sometimes, it was damn clear those two were perfect for each other.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rias stared at her desk, thinking furiously. Gohan and Oishi had done more to change her plan in a single meeting, than the introduction of Issei's Sacred Gear had done in the course of a week. They were wild cards of an unprecedented caliber.

If her world was a chess game, those two were an earthquake shaking the board.

"So." Rias looked up as Akeno walked into the room. The ponytailed Devil girl smiled at her King. "What should we do Bouchou?"

"…I don't know." She sighed, rubbing her face. "They are strong. Enough that they could subdue us with ease." Rias had to hold back the small hit to her pride that caused.

"You could always add them to our group?"

Rias smiled once more, the thought of Oishi and Gohan punching Riser in the balls over and over giving her a warm fuzzy feeling. She shook the image from her head again.

"That would be up to them. And while the pieces can work on many species, I have no idea what it will do to aliens." She sighed.

"More importantly, their enemies are here as well." That was a worrying thought. According to Oishi and Gohan, beings as strong as themselves had, or would, be getting their hands on Evil Pieces.

Rias groaned, knowing what she needed. She needed a trump card. She needed someone at least as powerful as the two fighters to at least speak to them, get a feel for their power.

She needed to… _ask for help._

The thought made her groan once more.

"Akeno," The girl was smiling pleasantly when her President looked up. "We need to talk to my brother."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Did you hear?" Some girl said to her friends as I walked by. "Some woman has been flying around Japan! She stopped a whole bunch of thieves from robbing a jewelry store, saved people from a building, and got a cat out of a tree!"

One of her friends laughed. "Oh please. I heard that too, but there's no way superheroes would pop up in Japan of all places!"

It was the lunch period at school, and I was tracking down a ki signal. I whistled as I walked towards Issei. The kid waved at me when he saw me coming.

"Oishi-senpai! Come over!"

When I came up, he waved at the two people next to him. "This is Matsuda and Motohama!" He declared happily. "They're two perverts that were recently beaten up by a monster."

I nodded towards the two, who were scowling at Issei.

"Damn it Issei, just tell us where you were!" The bald one seemed pissed, staring angrily at the kid. "We got our asses kicked and you didn't help us!"

The one with glasses nodded seriously, apparently agreeing with his friend.

"I told you, I was with Rias-senpai!" Issei yelled.

"Bullshit!" The bald kid launched a punch at Issei.

I had his fist in myhand immediately, inches from the kids face. Issei took a step back in shock, then sighed in relief.

"E-Eh?" Matsuda looked up at me as I let go of his hand. "Who're you?"

The kid huffed, annoyed. "I told you! This is Oishi-senpai! He went with me to see Rias!"

I nodded, agreeing with Issei as I waved.

"… a strong opponent has appeared." The glasses one, Motohama apparently, seemed to be looking me up and down.

"Y-You, have-"

"Yo, Oishi!" We all turned to see Videl walking towards us. "Whats up!" She looked behind me and Issei. "Who're you guys talking too?"

Isse and I turned. The kid blinked at the small pile of dust where his friends had been.

"What the-? Where'd they go?"

When we turned back, Videl smiled. "Oh, you're Issei right? I'm Gohan's wife."

"Ah, Gohan-sensei is married?" Issei looked Videl up and down. "Ah, you're from another universe as well!?"

Videl and me stared at the kid for a moment. She sighed, running a hand though her hair.

"Kind of odd to go around yelling that sort of thing. People could hear it you know."

Issei blushed. He apparently realized that yelling something like that would lead to some speculation. Luckily for him no one was around, since the mere presence of the 'Perverted Trio' had driven off a lot of people.

"S-Sorry."

"It's cool." Videl bowed politely. "I'm Son Videl, the new PE teacher for the 2nd and 3rd year females. And you must be Issei-kun, the pervert Devil."

"Ah, yes, nice to meet you." Issei went to bow, only to stop, his face startled at the final words. "Wait, what?"

"What?" Videl said back innocently.

"You just said…" He said hesitantly. When Videl continued to give him a innocent smile, he seemed to give up. "Well, yes, I'm Issei."

"Okay. Oishi, I wanted to ask you if you could take care of Pan tonight."

I blinked. I wasn't exactly the type of person one would ask to take care of kids. Plus, I was planning to meet with Rias' peerage later that night.

"Yeah, I know." Videl said when I pointed this out. "But Bulma is going to be there too. Me and Gohan are going to patrol the city. So you and Bulma can watch Pan."

There was something a bit funny about Videl trusting me to babysit in a den of literal Devils. I choose not to say that, simply nodding.

"Anyways, nice to meet you Perverted Trash." She said as she walked away.

Issei waved back, Videl's sunny smile distracting him from her vicious words until she was gone. He blinked once they hit.

"S-So harsh." He choked out.

I patted him gently on the back as tears ran from his cheeks.

Now though, I had to ask him the question that had been on my mind. I told him straight out that I came to find him for a reason.

"Really Oishi-senpai?" He scratched his cheek. "What's up?"

I'm not the most subtle person on the best of days. I told him I'd like to train him as my first student.

"Train me? Like for fighting." When I nodded, he crossed his arms in thought. "Ah, now I truly feel like the protagonist of a Shonen Manga." He laughed, seemingly excited. "Such a thing is happening to me!? Awesome!" His excitement suddenly disappeared.

"But I'm more of a lover than a fighter." He chuckled, a chagrined look on his face. "Or at least, I'd like to be a lover."

Now that hadn't been what I was expecting. Although, I guess I should have. When you came down to it, I'm a weird guy. I kind of knew it. My life, even in my own world, is not the kind of life others are used too.

For some reason when I'd offered Issei the chance to become a stronger fighter, I'd expected him to jump at it. But he was really a normal kid, Devil or not. Hell, for all I know, he might never end up fighting again. He might be fine just doing his work as a Devil and going to school.

"Damn, but I want to accept to." He grumbled, crouching on the ground and stabbing at it with a finger. "I'm such a fantastic story now. I should accept, right?"

I told him he didn't have to.

"Eh." He looked up me. "I thought you wanted to teach me Oishi-senpai."

Hell yeah I did. Every one of my sensei's, no matter how stiff they acted, had seemed to have such a good time when we were together. And I knew, like every fighter did, that the only way to reach the ultimate level as a Master fighter is to teach someone. To see your techniques learned from the start, relearning the basics as your student did.

But if I was going to teach someone, it would be someone who would use my techniques, and the techniques of my masters. And if Issei lived a more peaceful life, well, that's just a decision I'd respect.

I didn't say all that. I simply told him the offer was on the table. For now, I was going to keep talking with Rias, trying to figure out how to save my world. And if he ever needed training, we'd go off together and see what we could do.

He smiled at my declaration. "Thanks Oishi-san." He chuckled. "Still, I might get more girls if I had muscles like yours and Gohan-sensei's." He scowled.

"Or at least a face like that damn handsome Kiba."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After school, Issei went ahead to the Occult Research Club while I went to pick up Pan and Bulma.

When I teleported into the room, I had Bulma next to me, Pan in a baby carrier on my back, and a capsule with around seven hundred diapers in my pocket.

"Hello Muscles-kun!" Akeno called, apparently unsurprised at my interest.

"Good evening Oishi-senpai." Kiba said with a bright smile, waving.

"…Dog." I scowled at Koneko. I didn't know why, but me and that girl couldn't seem to get along. I didn't hate her, but damned if I wanted to get along with her.

Bulma chuckled as she stepped around me, patting my head. "Hello everyone. I'm Bulma, this guy's keeper."

"Oh!" Kiba bowed, polite as ever. "Hello Bulma-san. I'm Yuuto Kiba."

Bulma stared at Kiba's face for a moment, awed. "Kid… you are gorgeous. I must harness your pretty boy features."

"E-Eh?" Kiba took a step back, looking scared.

"Fufufufufu." Akeno stepped forward, laughing that creepy laugh of hers. "Rias said the same thing once." She bows as well. "Hello Bulma-san. I'm Himejima Akeno."

"Hmm." Bulma took a look at Akeno's breasts, then smirked. "Damn girl. You're either going to have back troubles when you grow up, or a bunch of beat up bras."

Akeno laughed. "I'm a Devil. We don't have to worry about that."

"Lucky you." Bulma looked over at Koneko, who stood up.

"…Toujou Koneko. Hello." The small girl bowed, then sat down once more.

"Nice kid."

I looked up from where I'd been playing with Pan, who was looking around the room with that curiosity that always seemed to fill her to see Yuuto walking over.

"Oh?" He said as Pan stared up at him, smiling. "Who is this?"

"That's Pan, Gohan's daughter." Bulma answered, walking over as I unwrapped Pan from her baby carrier.

"Gohan-sensei is married?" Akeno asked, walking over as well. She cooed at Pan, who giggled, smiling.

"Yeah, to Videl." Bulma noticed Kiba stiffen. "You know her?"

"Yes." Kiba sighed. "So she's from your universe. That explains it."

Koneko's head popped over the edge of the table, and she stared at Pan for a moment.

"…cute." Having made this declaration, she continued to look at Pan, who seemed awed at all that was going on.

"Why did you bring her here?" Akeno asked as Pan slowly rocked on the table.

I explained that Videl and Gohan were out on the town, and Bulma wanted to get a look at the books Rias had promised us. Which brought up the question of where she and Issei were?

"Issei is out on his first contract summon." Akeno answered. "And Bouchou should be here soon. She just wanted to bring someone to meet you."

On cue, the symbol in the middle of the room glowed. Rias appeared, holding a couple of textbooks. She blinked at the sight of us gathered nearby. "Oh, hello Oishi-kun." She blinked once more when Pan pulled herself up along my arm to look at her. "Is that a baby?"

"…jiiiiiiiiii." Pan stared at Rias' long crimson hair, her eyes wide and sparkling.

"Rias-sama?"

I focus on the person next to Rias. And stop. She notices me, and her silver eyes take my measure.

"Oh, right." Rias puts down her books, smiling. "Oishi-kun, this is Grayfia-san. She's-"

I don't listen past that. Finally. Someone strong.

God, I've been so bored. Three days in this world, with no one to fight that's worth a damn! And now, Rias brings in _her_.

I can tell Grayfia knows what I'm thinking as I straighten my back.

Damnit, I want to fight her. Her ki is held back, so tightly controlled. But I know a fighter when I see one. Her eyes narrow, and her body loosens even as Rias introduces me, and Bulma introduces herself and Pan. I finally pay attention when Bulma pinches my cheek.

"Kid, what the hell?" Bulma lets go to let me rub my cheek. "You okay?"

I nod, still trying to hold back my excitement.

"Anyways, I brought Grayfia-san so she could meet you and Gohan."

"Hello Oichi-san, Bulma-san." Grayfia gave us a polite bow. "A pleasure to meet you both."

Fight me.

My words brought a small gasp from the room. Rias gaped, staring at me.

"O-Oishi-kun, do you know what your-"

"I decline." Grayfia bowed. "Apologies. But as a maid to the Lucifer house, I must not involve myself in unsavory behavior.

Rias sighed in relief with her fellow devils as I slumped sadly.

Damnit all, the first strong person I meet, and she's retired. What a damn tease of a situation.

"Thank god." Kiba winced as he said it, but didn't seem to mind the pain to much.

"So where is Gohan-sensei?" Rias said as she put her books down.

"Out-playing superhero." Bulma answered.

I asked Rias if I could go meet Issei, since I was apparently not going to get my fight.

"He's in the middle of his contract, so he might be biking his way there."

Good enough. I focused, tracking his energy down through the city. One lift of fingers to my forehead, and I was gone.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"There he goes, leaving me and Pan in a den with Devils." Bulma said with a mocking pout. "He was doing so well before you refused to fight him."

The last was said to Grayfia, who lifted a hand to her face.

"Oh my," The Devil Maid said, sounding apologetic. "I hope I didn't offend him. Is a fight on meeting a part of your culture?"

"Oh no it…" Bulma stopped, thinking of her little group. "Huh. Actually, it might be at this point? Trunks did it to Goku and Oishi when he first met them."

"Hypothetical fights aside," Rias interrupted. "How may we help you Briefs-San?"

"Same way we can help you." Bulma sat down on a sofa. The others followed, leaving Akeno and Grayfia to serve tea. "We're new to this world. And we need information on it. And we plan to offer you some resources in return."

"What sort of resources?" Rias replied.

The Crimson Haired Devil tried to hold back her excitement. If she could establish some sort of trade with this other realm, maybe even contracts, it would be an enormous boost to her prestige. After all, few Devils would make the claim of bringing in an entire _world_ as allies.

"First off, lets talk about what we need from you." Bulma nodded towards the books. "Common knowledge. The way your worlds politics works, your enemies, allies, and general history, so n and so forth. And then, we get to the heart of the matter."

Bulma's eyes narrowed. "The Evil Pieces. How do you get them, and how do you rip it out of someone?"

"… oh my." Kiba said quietly in the room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I didn't know about the situation going on behind me. I had appeared in a flash next to Issei, and found him doing some sort of dance.

He was standing across from a man with long hair and glasses doing a similar dance, both making loud shouts of exertion across a table with some books on them.

They stared at me midpose. I stared back.

I mean… what do you say to that kind of thing?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later on I was holding a book in my hand, nodding slowly as I floated alongside Issei riding his bike.

"So you see, they end up having to fight while the planet is exploding," Issei explained as he leisurely pedaled. "So that's the scene that we were doing together."

I nodded slowly as I floated on my back alongside him. I turned back to the page where Drag-So Ball's main character was charging an attack, once again struck by how similar the attack was to the Super Spirit Ball I'd learned from the Goku from another universe.

Too many coincidences. But I decided to leave that for Gohan and Bulma to decide, putting the book away.

"Still, I may have had fun, but tonight was a bust." Issei let out a sad noise. "If I don't get contracts, I'll never become a High Class Devil and get my harem! I'm gonna be a virgin forever!"

Damn. Devils are supposed to be superhuman beings of evil right? Yet here was one crying like a baby. Maybe I should try the whole losing my virginity thing? Issei seemed to be into it, and Goku, Krillin, Vegeta, and Gohan had all done it, according to what I had gathered at least. All I knew was that the thought seemed to jump into my mind whenever I saw Bulma or Akeno.

Maybe I could ask Piccolo to help?

Regardless, I dropped to my feet and started jogging when we came close to a source of ki.

We went by a man with a hat on his head. He stopped at the sight of us. We kept walking.

His laugh stopped us. I turned along with Issei as the man continued to laugh.

"Well, well." He declared, turning to look at us with a mad grin. "It seems a pair of lowly beings are here. What a rare meeting this is."

I raised an eyebrow, feeling a bit of Beerus' training come out of me. This man was soaked in divine ki. Not much, but it was there. He was glaring at Issei, barely giving me a glance.

"Who are you boy? Is this a contract of yours? Who is your Master, to let you take a contract in such a strange place?"

"W-What?" Issei got off his bike, standing alongside me. I couldn't help an inner smile as I noticed he'd instinctively stood with his body sideways, making a smaller target.

"Oh? Don't even know what I'm saying." The man spat to the side, a mad grin on his face. "Well, I guess you're a stray. Probably trying to feed on this human huh?"

He leaped forward, black wings sprouting from his back as a blue spear of light burst from his hand. Issei leaped back, a scream caught in his throat.

Yeah. Fuck that.

Like today with Matsuda, I caught the spear in one hand, holding the man back well away from Issei.

I'd let the kid get stabbed by one angel. Damned if it would happen again.

"W-What the hell!?" The man tried to pull the spear back, struggling. "A Sacred Gear user? Here!?"

"How'd you know I have a Sacred Gear?" Issei asked, sighing in relief.

"Not you- well, obviously you I guess." When the man corrected himself I managed to catch the sight of Issei's Sacred Gear shining brightly on his arm. "But I meant him!"

The man let go of the spear when he saw he wasn't getting it back. "Damn. I need to kill you two before you become more of a problem then."

He created another spear as the one in my hand slowly dissipated. "My name is Donaseek. Now die!"

I watched as he charged, moving as fast as he could, ready to kill me where I stood. And one thought filled me.

Damn if this man would survive me.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Issei felt himself trying not to freeze in horror as Donaseek charged him and Oishi. The sight of black wings unfurling as a spear charged for him seemed to fill Issei's blood with ice.

The Pervert Devil took a deep breath, raising his gauntlet covered arm to get ready for an attack.

Then, Oishi moved.

It was a blur. If Issei had still been human he wouldn't have seen it. As it was, he could see a vague shape wearing the school uniform slap Donaseek's spear aside, then hit him in the chest.

As the angel stopped, eyes wide and mouth gasping, Issei clenched his fist.

"Damn it." Issei's fist clenched harder.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I felt really good when I slammed my fist into the Fallen Angel. Honestly, a few days without a fight, and now I had a guiltless opponent.

He staggered back, choking. "D-Damn you! You filthy animal!"

He slashed at my head with the spear. I ducked. He slashed again, and again, and again, arms moving in flashes of light. I couldn't help but be impressed.

Rias had said that Fallen Angels were ancient, and that was clear now. This was the kind of skill rare in any reality, only seen in the most ancient or experienced beings. His moves flowed into each other, his movements unwasted.

And yet, he was cocky. I could see the weak points where his long centuries of being powerful had allowed him to slack off.

On most people, that deficiency would have been nothing.

Me? Well I was feeling pretty cocky myself.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Issei blinked when, in the middle of a flash, Oishi disappeared.

"What the hell!?" The Fallen Angel spun, shocked. "Where did you go!?"

Can I borrow this?

The question made Issei turn to see Oishi, who was grabbing a magazine from Issei's backpack. Startled, the boy nodded, getting a smile from his elder.

The fighter disappeared again, this time in front of Donaseek. Startled, the angel lashed out with the spear of pure energy.

A rolled up magazine filled with the images of nude woman blocked the energy.

They all stood there, Issei and Donaseek staring in shock at the porn mag currently blocking 'divine' energy.

"You mock me, you damn ape!?"

Donaseek lashed out in a rage, screaming like an animal as his spear slashed and jabbed. Oishi parried every blow with his magazine, smirking as he moved.

With every blow, Donaseek got angrier, until he lost control.

"Don't underestimate me!"

With a vicious overhead blow, he tried to cut Oishi in half.

The next move was almost in slow motion. The spear of light came down. The porn mag rose.

And just like that, the power of a Fallen Angel spear, one of the most powerful being in existence supporting a weapon of pure energy, was shattered by a porn magazine.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Somewhere else in the city, a sleeping Matsuda shed a tear, letting out a declaration.

"The power of echii!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"H-How?" Donaseek managed to spit out. Then he was slapped by magazine, the sight of a smiling Rio Hamasaki showing her breasts filling his image.

He went flying, slamming into a nearby wall and shattering it.

Oishi threw the magazine over to Issei, who grabbed it hastily, then strolled over to Donaseek. The angel lay there, twitching pitifully, his neck shattered from getting smacked in the face by a ki strengthened magazine.

As Issei watched, Oishi shook his head.

Disappointing.

That was all the man said. Then he got into a stance. It was strange. He got low, feet spread apart. His hands were cupped to one side. Then, he began to chant.

Kame.

"W-What the hell?" DOnaseek stuttered, body still twitching despite his broken neck. "What're you doing?"

Hame.

A bright blue energy gathered in Oishi's hand, cupped between his palms. Issei's eyes widened, awed.

"Wait, stop, please!"

Ha!

The last word was said with a roar from Oishi's mouth, and a blast of pure power from his hands. Donaseek screamed as the last hit him, turning his body and the wall around him to dust.

Oishi kept it up for several seconds, making sure the angel was dead. Then he stopped, lowered his arms, and patted dust off his uniform.

When he turned to Issei, the teen was staring avidly.

So, Oishi said. Shall we go home?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that night, Issei stared at his hand as he lied in bed. He clenched it, thinking furiously, then released it. He sighed, trying to think. Finally he voiced his thought.

"Weak…" The word filled him, choked him like water filling his lungs. "Weak…" When he clenched his fist this time, a small bit of blood sprouted as he grit his teeth. "I'm tired of being weak. Of being… scared."

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Authors Note: So there's the chapter. Yeah, Donaseek is gone. I'm sure he will be missed by many.

Jokes aside, now Issei's wish for strength is jump started just a tad. I doubt Oishi realizes what a jerk he was, simply taking over the fight rather than letting Issei had a shot. On some level, he still thinks of Issei as a civilian, and that's why he did it. But still, simply treating him as a noncombatant? Dick move Oishi.

At this point in the story, any character that Gohan, Videl, and Oishi take on is going to be overpowered. Any person who Issei would have trouble with at this point in his history would be beaten by _Chiaotzu._ Later things even out a bit more, and I've made it clear that classic DBZ villians will pop up. But for now, cakewalk.

Meantime, Bulma is learning some seriously heavy shit, Pan is reaching for Rias' hair, Rias is making deals, and Gohan and Videl are the new superheroes of Japan!

Peace, and please read and review.


End file.
